Code Lyoko: The Virals The Movie
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: A new threat has emerged. One even more powerful than all the virals combined. One that Franz Hopper created and locked up, and X.A.X. freed him weeks ago, thinking he'll help him destroy X.A.N.A. It doesn't say this though.
1. Chapter 1: A dark secret

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I own the States warriors.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 1: A Dark Secret**

The Lyoko warriors are fighting X.E.R.O.X.'s monsters alongside the Sates warriors. Odd dodges a laser that was a hair away from hitting him in the chest. Yumi destroys a gorilla and Ulrich destroys a dog that almost bit Odd. "That was close!" Yells Odd.

"We're lucky that X.E.R.O.X. didn't launch his attack yet!" Ulrich says as Aelita runs into the tower.

the next day...

"I wish that the virals would stop making dogs. They always go after me!" Says Odd. They are all in the hermitage.

"Yeah. Ain't that a cryin shame," Ulrich says sarcastically.

Odd begins to glare at Ulrich. Only for about a second though, because Jeremy cuts in and says "I wonder why X.E.R.O.X. didn't attack us. He had plenty of time to do it but he didn't."

"Maybe he was lagging," Aelita suggests.

"I doubt that's the case," says Jeremy. "It makes me think that it's a delayed attack."

"You're worrying too much! Lighten up!" Says Odd.

"Yeah! You're probably just tense because of graduation," suggests Ulrich.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Says Jeremy. "In any case, I'm gonna keep an eye on the news for anything strange,"

"You do that," says Ulrich.

"That's our Jeremy! Jeremy the watchdog! Always looking for trouble!" Jokes Odd.

later that day...

Jeremy is in the lab, watching the news. "What the?" Yells Jeremy. Only he didn't yell it because of something on the news. Jeremy noticed something strange on the Lyoko holomap. The holomap showed sector 5, surrounded by the desert sector, the mountain sector, the forest sector, and the ice sector. It also showed another sector far off to the left. The city sector. Approximately 2% of the city sector is darker than the rest. "That can't be normal!" He calls the others and tells them to get there ASAP.

two minutes later...

"Is it an activated tower?" Ulrich asks as the elevator doors open.

"No! But look!" Jeremy yells as he points to the holomap. Now, about 4% of the city sector is darker than the rest.

"You called us here to see a dark spot?" Asks Odd.

"Yes!" Yells Jeremy.

"Yeah, wake me up when you spot something that's actually bad," says Odd.

"This _is_ bad!" Yells Jeremy.

"It's just a shadow!" Says Odd.

"Lyoko can't have shadows! Not ones like this!" Yells Jeremy. "The virtual sun is shining directly at this _shadow, _which means that it shouldn't be there!"

"Whatever! Let's just check it out!" Says Ulrich.

five virtualizations later...

"Everything looks normal so far!" Yells Aelita.

They all are in the city sector, heading for the shadow. "Wait a minute. What's that?" Says Aelita.

There's a strange, dark flame in what looks like some sort of a challas. The Lyoko warriors stop about fifty feet from it because there's a circle of darkness around it with a radius of about fifty feet. They look to their left and see another dark flame in a challas, with darkness around it. They look to their right and see another one. Each circle is expanding. The Lyoko warriors back up. The circles expand so much that they overlap each other.

"Guys! You past a monster on your way there! I couldn't recognize it!" Says Jeremy.

They head back to the coordinates where the monster was at. Mainly because they thought it was strange that the monster was moving away from them. They get to the monster and see that it looks like a gorilla, crossed with an elephant, and it's holding a challas with a dark flame in it. Jeremy did not notice that there were two smaller monsters with the gorillaphant(as Odd decided to call it when he saw it). One looked like a baboon, holding a staff,and the other looked like a mole. All of these new monsters were black in fires a laser arrow at the gorillaphant but misses. The mole turns around and raises its front paw-thing. It had long claws on it. Then three holes appeared in the ground, in front of the mole. Then, two dogs and a gorilla jumped out of the holes. Only these weren't like other dogs and gorillas that they've faced before. The dogs had much longer and sharper teeth, while the gorilla had bigger fists. Also, the dogs and gorilla were black. While other dogs and gorillas were blue.

"Looks like molie(mole-ee) can call up friends! I wonder what the gorillaphant and the baboon do," says Odd.

Then the baboon raises its staff towards the tower and raises its hand too. The white glow of the tower was slowly disappearing. "I think that the baboon activates towers," says Odd.

The Lyoko warriors fight the dogs and gorilla, but the monsters are much faster than any other monster they've faced. Even faster than the cheetah, which was fast enough to keep up with their vehicles. They can't even hit the monsters even once. They have no idea that the monsters can devirtualize them easily, but aren't because they are only trying to keep them from the baboon and gorillaphant. After a little while, the white glow completely disappears. Then, a dark glow appears. "What the?" All the Lyoko warriors yell out(including Jeremy). The tower tranformed into a challas, about 5 seconds after the dark glow appeared. Then, the gorillaphant walks up to the newly formed challas, and lights it.

"What happened to the tower? It just disappeared from the map!" Yells Jeremy.

"It just turned into challas!" Yells Aelita.

"What?" Yells Jeremy.

Then, the dogs and the gorilla devirtualize all of the Lyoko warriors.

in the lab...

"What just happened?" Asks Odd.

"I don't know!" Says Jeremy.

"I see that you have encountered D.A.R.K." A voice says behind them. It's the gang leader that kidnapped Aelita and Jeremy.

"E.X.E.L.?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yes," replies E.X.E.L.

"Who's D.A.R.K.?" Asks Aelita.

"D.A.R.K. is a viral, like me. Only, he was a viral that is a lot more powerful than X.A.N.A., X.E.R.O.X., X.A.X., and I combined," replies E.X.E.L.

"WHAT?" All of the Lyoko warriors yell simultaneously.

"He is a viral that was born in a sector by the city sector. It took all of the virals' power, and Franz Hopper, to lock him up. That was before X.A.N.A. betrayed us," says E.X.E.L.

"There is another sector? And I thought Franz Hopper never knew about any virals besides X.A.N.A." says Jeremy.

"That is correct. Franz never knew that we were helping lock D.A.R.K. up. On the same day that D.A.R.K. was created by Franz, he was locked up because he was pure evil, and far too powerful. It was dangerous to have him around, so Franz helped us lock him up," says E.X.E.L. "He's so powerful, that even X.A.N.A. is trying to find a place to hide and cower in fear. As for the sector, yes. There is another. As a matter of fact, there are ten sectors."

"Ten sectors?" Yells Jeremy.

" already know of six of them. The ice sector, the mountain sector, the forest sector, the desert sector, the city sector, and sector 5, as you call it. There are four more sectors. The volcano sector, the light sector, the dark sector, and a sector that resembles sector 5, only instead of blue, it's green. Or at least, it was. It is now black, because D.A.R.K. has already taken over that sector. He's trying to change all towers into his own personal power sources. Dark flames. But in order for him to maintain a flame, he needs a challas or a goblet, or something like those. Once he changes all of the towers, he will regain his full power and he will become unstoppable. Also, he has to activate the towers in order to change them. And the towers remain active while they are challas's. But you cannot deactivate them because you cannot enter them. As long as they are activated, he can akso launch attacks in the human world. As the other virals can. The only way to deactivate any of them, is to destroy them. And that is not an easy task. Once he regains full power, he will destroy all of the towers because he will no longer need towers to launch attacks. And luckily I don't think he will be planning on launching attacks until he is at full power, which means, you don't have to worry about being attacked, and you can focus on attacking the challas's. But I would destroy a tower he does not control, first. That way, no matter how long you take to destroy the first challas, he will not be able to regain full power. Oh! And the sector he was born in was the dark sector," says E.X.E.L.

Everyone just stares in silence. "So if we don't stop him, he would not only destroy the world, but also destroy you and the other virals?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yes," says E.X.E.L. "And before he destroys the planet, he will build a ship, capable of intergalactic travel, and after he destroys Earth, he will attempt to destroy everything in the galaxy. Including stars."

"Including stars? Well then we can't let him destroy Earth. Can we?" Jeremy asks rhetorically.

"We cannot. He will stop at nothing to trample everything out of exitence. And before he destroys every planet, he will build a ship, capable of interuniversal travel, and destroy everything in every universe. And trust me, he _can _do it," says E.X.E.L.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to stop DARK

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I own the States warriors.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 2: Trying to stop D.A.R.K.**

"Well how the heck are we gonna stop him?" Asks Odd.

"I haven't a clue!" Says Jeremy.

"There _is _one possibility," says E.X.E.L.

Everyone stares at E.X.E.L. in confusion. "We _could _go to the dark sector and find D.A.R.K. and destroy him. But we would need the help of the other virals and I doubt they are gonna help this time, because after all, they _are _afraid of him now more than ever, since he escaped. And even if they _did_ want to help, we have no clue where they are hiding from him."

"So we're screwed, right?" Odd asks.

"No! I have an idea!" Jeremy bursts out.

"Well let's hear it!" Says Ulrich.

"It's incredibly risky, and what happened last time, might happen again," says Jeremy.

"Wait a minute! You don't mean-!" Says Aelita.

"Yes! I mean the plan that Cameron proposed and we tried. The plan that made William fall into the hands of E.X.E.L." Says Jeremy. "We can use it to see when D.A.R.K. is near a tower, and I can virtualize you by the monsters so you can stop them. Oh! And that data that I took from the government! I used it to make your weapons more powerful and to give Odd more arrows. I am almost done with the other thing I was using it for, but I'd rather not go into that right now."

"I won't take control of him again," says E.X.E.L.

"I know, but who's to say that D.A.R.K. won't take up the opportunity," says Jeremy.

"I highly doubt that D.A.R.K. would take control of a human. He would rather destroy you all instead," says E.X.E.L.

"Well, then I guess Aelita and I better get started! Before D.A.R.K. takes control of all of sector 5, or any of the remaining sectors. It shouldn't take as long as last time because I saved the data of the program into my laptop. Just in case," says Jeremy.

one hour later...

"It's done!" Says Jeremy. The whole time they worked, Aelita wouldn't say a word. She didn't like the plan. Because after all, this plan had caused William to fall under E.X.E.L.'s control and that caused Cameron to feel so guilty that he tried to save William, and he ended up falling into the digital sea before he could succeed. Cameron was in the lab with the Lyoko warriors, giving them an update on how far Mike is coming along with a plan of his own. He was now explaining it.

"Mike is making a program that should be able to track the virals. Right now he's almost done. The virals all give off their own unique virtual signature that identifies them. If he can finish the program, and make it track those signatures, we would be able to find each of the virals!" Says Cameron.

"Looks like D.A.R.K. is already near a tower in sector 5. Get into the scanners immediatly!" Yells Jeremy.

Right when they get to the scanner room Jeremy yells "What the? He already broke through the forcefield! We have to hurry!"

six virtualizations later... 

"E.X.E.L. has sent in some monsters to help," says Jeremy.

Then four dogs, four gorillas, three hawks, two cheetahs, a hippogriff, a griffon, and an Anubis appear behind them. They get on their vehicles, which Jeremy just materialized,(except for Cameron's, he materialized it himself) and start heading for D.A.R.K.'s monsters. Then the rest of the States warriors arrive, and they get on the vehicles that Mike just materialized. Once they get there, the mole immediatly called out the same monsters that E.X.E.L. sent. Only they were all black. "I don't think this is going to be easy," says Ulrich.

"I do!" Says Cameron. Then he takes out the mole with an energy beam.

"Always get rid of the summoner first!" He says.

Then he and Aelita take on the hippogriff, the griffon, and the Anubis. E.X.E.L.'s hippogriff, griffon, and Anubis help them. They have a hard time doing so, since after all, all of D.A.R.K.'s monsters are a lot stronger than the other virals' monsters. Almost immediatly after the battle starts, Odd is devirtualized by a dog. Then the griffon is destroyed by Cameron. Aelita misses her target, but hits the hawk that was firing at Yumi, and she destroys it.

"Not what I meant to do but okay!" She says.

Then Yumi destroys one of the other hawks while Phillip destroys the last hawk. Then one of the gorillas punches Phillip and he flies into a wall. Then he is devirtualized. Launie and Ulrich work together and take out three of the gorillas, but not the one that hit Phillip.

Then D.A.R.K.'s dogs take out E.X.E.L.'s dogs. D.A.R.K.'s remaining gorilla takes out two of E.X.E.L.'s gorillas. Then Launie and Ulrich take out the final gorilla. D.A.R.K.'s cheetahs take out E.X.E.L.'s last two gorillas and one of his cheetahs. Yumi throws her fan at a dog but the dog catches it and throws it at her. She jumps out of the way and it hits William. He is then devirtaulized. Yumi throws her other fan while she is still in the air and she hits the dog that caught her fan. It is destroyed. Then D.A.R.K.'s cheetahs take out E.X.E.L.'s last cheetah and two of his hawks. Launie and Ulrich take out two more of the dogs and the last one devirtualizes Ulrich with a bite from behind. D.A.R.K.'s hippogriff takes out E.X.E.L.'s hippogriff and his griffon. Then Yumi destroys one of the cheetahs, while the other devirtualizes her. D.A.R.K.'s hippogriff takes out E.X.E.L.'s Anubis from behind. Then the Anubis takes out Launie when he throws his sword at the hippogriff and destroys it. Then the cheetah lunges at Cameron but he falls onto his back and catches the cheetah with his feet and throws it over him (still with his feet). Then is falls into the digital sea. While this is happening, the Anubis takes out Aelita. Then Cameron charges up the most powerful energy beam ever after forming an energy shield around himself. Then he fires it at the Anubis and it goes right through it, and into the gorillaphant, which just lit the challas. "Dang it! I was just a couple of seconds late!" He says.

back at the factory, a minute later...

"Well D.A.R.K. made another gorillaphant and mole and sent them with the baboon," Jeremy says with a disappointed voice.

"He's done!" Cameron yells out, after talking to Mike on the laptop. "He finish the tracking program!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I own the States warriors.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 3: Chasing X.A.N.A. and X.E.R.O.X.**

"Well, now that we can track the virals, which one do we go after first?" Asks Odd.

"The first one we've ever encountered! X.A.N.A.!" Says Jeremy.

"He'll be _real _happy to see us!" Odd says sarcastically.

"Even if he isn't, we're still gonna try," says Jeremy.

"It looks like he is in the States replica. In our sector 5," Mike says on the computer screen.

"So you're supercomputer is a replica of sector 5?" Asks Jeremy.

"It's a complete replica of Lyoko. Except I doubt is has the five other sectors," says MIke.

"Amazing! All of the other replicas we've been to had only one sector!" Says Jeremy.

"Well _ours_ has five!" Says Mike.

in the States sector 5...

"He's down the corridor and to the left!" Says Mike.

"Okay!" Says Cameron.

They arrive to the location that X.A.N.A. is supposed to be. But instead there were monsters.

"Wait! He left the room through a doorway in the back and left some monsters behind," says Mike.

"We can see the monsters!" Says Odd.

"Time to slice and dice!" Both Ulrich and Launie say simultaneously as they pull out their swords. Then they charge at the nearest monsters. When they are all done with the monsters, they go through the doorway that X.A.N.A. went through. They run down a long corridor. Ulrich says "Super-sprint!" And takes off past everyone else. As he approaches the end of the corridor, a trap door opens under his feet. "What the?" He yells as he falls into the trapdoor. There are spikes at the bottom. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yells as he falls. Then he hits the bottom and is devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yells. Then she takes off running faster than everyone else, towards the trap door. She stops in front of it.

"Don't worry! Ulrich is back here now! Go around or over the trap door," says Jeremy.

They all jump over it. As they exit the corridor, they see more monsters.

"Same as last time!" Says Mike.

"I hope we don't do this all day!" Says Odd.

Once they are done with _those _monsters, they go through the doorway that X.A.N.A. went through this time.

Cameron materializes his overboard so he can go faster, but before he gets on it, Odd jumps on it and says "Sorry! But I wanna hurry up and get X.A.N.A.!"

Cameron glares at Odd and makes another overboard, only it has jet boosters, so it can go faster than the one Odd is riding. But right before he catches up to Odd, a block, that was part of the ceiling, smashes down on Odd. Before he hits into the wall, he stops abruptly and flies off the board and into the wall. "Ow!" He says.

Cameron then falls to the ground. Then Yumi and Aelita start to giggle. Cameron picks himself up and glares at the girls. "That wasn't funny!" He says with an irritated voice.

Then he turns back towards the wall once they all get there. He holds his hands together, on his left side, next to his side, as if there was a ball in them. Then a ball forms in them. An energy ball. He moves his hands forward and an energy beam fires at the wall. When the beam decipates, there is smoke all around the wall. Then he lowers his hands back to his sides. The smoke clears, and there is a gigantic hole in the wall. Then they all continue and exit the corridor. Yet again, there is more monsters and they all assume it's the same case as before.

They take the monsters out easily and go through a points his sword at the end of the corridor and smoke forms around it. Then he jumps on the sword, which is now floating because of the smoke. He then flies forward and fast. He nears the end of the corridor and some of the panels on the wall, ceiling, and floor, flip to reveal laser guns. Then they all fire at William. He is devirtualized. Then Cameron holds his hands in front of them like a ball is in them. Then a ball forms, and several beams fire from the ball and destroy the laser guns. They exit the corridor and come to a big room. A big, grayish black figure is floating in the middle of the room. It looks like a spectre, but it isn't.

"You've made it to me," says the figure. "You have all improved greatly. I am X.A.N.A."

"We need your help in stopping D.A.R.K. from destroying everything!" Cameron bursts out. "And if you don't help us, I'll destroy you right now!"

Everyone stares at him in shock. Since after all, threatening X.A.N.A. was not part of the plan.

"You actually think you can beat me?" X.A.N.A. asks rhetorically. "I'll erase you from existence!" Then X.A.N.A. charges at him.

Cameron forms an energy shield around him. X.A.N.A. slams into it and bounces off. Then Cameron forms two swords in his hands, and lunges at X.A.N.A. he stabs him in two places and makes sure the blades are stuck. Then, the swords explode. "!" Yells X.A.N.A.

"Are you gonna help us _now_?" Asks Cameron.

"Fine! I'll help! Just meet me in the dark sector when you're ready," says X.A.N.A.

Then, they all leave the replica sector 5 and head to Lyoko.

"What was that?" Asks Aelita. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"There was no way he was going to agree to help us unless his life was threatened by what he hates most, and fears least. Humans," says Cameron. "So I used swords that appear to explode, but don'tleave a blast. I created the blast and fooled his brain into thinking it's in pain."

"Oh," says Aelita.

"I've found X.E.R.O.X.! He's in the ice sector!" Says Mike.

"Then let's get going!" Says Cameron.

They arrive at the city sector.

"He's in the due north! Be careful!" Says Mike.

They turn a corner and see a load of monsters. "This is going to be fun!" Says Cameron.

They defeat all of the monsters. Then, Yumi is devirtualized.

"What the?" Cameron looks in the direction of the laser that hit Yumi. He has really good eyesight. He sees a monkey in the ice mountains, holding a sniper rifle.

"We've got a new friend!" Cameron says as he materializes a sniper of his own. He then dives behind a chunk of ice to avoid fire. The monster devitualizes Launie and Phillip. Then Cameron fires at the monster and it's destroyed. Then they make it to X.E.R.O.X., who is hiding in a cave. He agrees right away to help.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding XAX

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I own the States warriors. Sorry it took so long.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 4: Finding X.A.X.**

"Only one more to go! Any luck tracking him?" Asks Ulrich.

"No not yet. I'll let you know when I find him," says Jeremy.

Odd and Ulrich head back to the academy. Yumi and William head home. Aelita and Jeremy stay with Mike to track X.A.X. quicker.

at the academy, two minutes later...

Odd and Ulrich are in their dorm room. "Do you think we'll beat this _D.A.R.K._ character?" Odd tries to make a joke.

"Odd, if you don't give up on making jokes, you're gonna get punched some day," says Ulrich.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'll become the world's best comedian!" Says Odd.

"With your material? I doubt it!" Says Ulrich.

back at the factory...

Aelita and Jeremy weren't just trying to track X.A.X. They were also working on some secret projects they didn't want the others to know about just yet. Even though Jeremy mentioned one of them before. "The others will be so surprised when they find out about this!" Says Jeremy.

"You bet!" Says Aelita.

"Hey! I've found him!" Says Mike.

"I'll call the others!" Says Aelita.

"Okay!" Says Jeremy. "Where is he Mike?"

"He's in the..." Mike pauses. "...the dark sector."

"What? You mean to tell me he's in D.A.R.K.'s home sector?" Yells Jeremy.

"Yes," replies Mike.

"What in the world is he doing there?" Asks Jeremy.

"Don't ask me!" Says Mike.

two minutes later...

"I'm starting up the virtualization process!" Says Jeremy. Odd, Ulrich, and William step into the scanners. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer William. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner William. Virtualization!" Aelita and Yumi step into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

on Lyoko...

"Where to?" Asks Ulrich.

"The dark sector," says Aelita.

"What? We're not going to find X.A.X. anymore?" Asks Yumi.

"We still are," says Aelita. "He's there."

"Talk about weird," says Odd.

"Before you guys go, I've friend I'd like you guys to meet!" Says Jeremy.

"And who would that be?" Asks Odd.

"Say hello to Jeremia!" Says Jeremy. Then a girl appears. She's wearing pink pants and a pink T-shirt and she's holding a pink bowgun.

"Jeremia? Isn't that what _your _name was during that little, gender bender thing?" Asks Odd.

"Well Aelita wanted to make a girl A.I. and she liked the name Jeremia," says Jeremy. "Oh! And there's someone else too!"

"Say hello to Aelitus!" Says Aelita.

A boy appears, wearing a blue tunic with black pants and he's holding a flamethrower.

"Sweet! Now for the others to get here!" Says Odd. "Speak of the devils!"

The three States warriors arrive. "Uh... did you guys make more clones and virtualize them?" Asks Cameron.

"No. These are our A.I.'s! Meet Jeremia and Aelitus!" Says Aelita.

"Hello Jeremia and Aelitus," says Cameron.

"Now let's get moving!" Says Odd.

Jeremy then materializes their vehicles. Jeremia and Aelitus ride with Yumi. "Hi! I'm Yumi!" Says Yumi.

"Hello! I'm Jeremia!" Says Jeremia.

"And I'm Aelitus! Hello to you too!" Says Aelitus.

in the city sector, one minute later...

"Now where?" Asks Yumi.

"In here!" Aelita says while running into a wall. She goes through it like she enters a tower. The others follow.

They enter a room that there is a panel in the center. Aelita runs to the panel and everyone follows. Aelita places her hand on the panel and everyone is immediately transported to a room that connects to a corridor. They all run down the corridor. There is a door there that has a key on it like in sector five. They push the key and the door opens. They run through and find another door. This one has a large padlock on it. They all fire at it with their ranged weapons and the padlock breaks. Then the door opens and they run through it. They arrive at a door and this one looks normal. Only it has a lever next to it. Everyone tries to pull the lever but to no avail. Then, one of E.X.E.L.'s monsters appears and puuls the lever. Then, the door opens and they run through. They arrive at yet another door. This one has a keypad on it. E.X.E.L.'s monster walks up to it and puts in the code. "All the virals know the code!" Says a hologram that appeared next to the monster. Then the door opens and they run through.

They arrive at another door, but this one has all of the things the other doors had. A key, a padlock, a lever, and a keypad. Aelita pushes the key, Cameron destroys the padlock with an energy beam, and the monster puuls the lever and puts in the code. The door opens and they see a dark room with no light. Then Cameron, Aelita,and Aelitus form energy fields in their hands to provide light. They see an army of D.A.R.K.'s monsters.

"How are we supposed to beat all those? We could barely beat a few of them!" Yells Odd.

"We only have to beat the flying ones!" Says Cameron. Then, he materializes a bridge over the monsters and to the tower on the other side.

They run as fast as they can to the tower and fight off the monsters. Ulrich is devirtualized, along with Yumi. Phillip gets devirtualized, and the others make it to the tower. Theyeneter the tower and see what they didn't expect. A viral is chained to the walls. "That explains why he's here," says Odd.

"Pathetic human!" A voice that sounds like two voices says. "You have no idea why he's really here! He's the one who freed me from my prison!"

"What?" Everyone yells out.

"He was seeking my help in getting rid of you humans he called, the Lyoko warriors," says D.A.R.K.

"Uh, don't forget States warriors," says Cameron.

"Silence human! I do not wish to hear your pathetic voices, unless it is to cry out for mercy!" D.A.R.K. says angrily.

"Harsh," says Cameron.

"What'd'ya expect? He's called the dark destroyer after all," says Odd.

"I know!" Says Cameron.

"I said silence! Or do you wish for me to silence you myself?" Asks D.A.R.K. "Because even if you don't, I will anyway."

"All right I've heard about enough of you tough guy!" Cameron says as he materializes two swords and throws them at the chains holding X.A.X. Then he fires an energy beam at D.A.R.K.

"Wait Cameron!" Yells Aelita.

It was too late. The beam hit a dark shield around D.A.R.K. Then D.A.R.K.'s dark energy traveled back along the energy beam and consumed Cameron. "!" Cameron yelled out louder than he's ever yelled before. Then he falls to the ground on his knees.

"Cameron?" Says Aelita.

"Hehehehehe," says a new voice that also sounds like two voices. Cameron rises to his feet and turns towards the others. "Looks like you've lost me again." There was dark energy all around him.

"Cameron?" Says Aelita.

"I'm sorry. Cameron's no longer here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Says Cameron.

"What happened to you?" Asks Aelita.

"I'm sorry. You have run out of time to complete your message. Now you must die!" Cameron says as he runs at them with incredible speed. He hits Aelitus and Jeremia with the two swords that formed onto his arms.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Aelitus and Jeremia sream. Then they fade into darkness and disappear.

"Sorry if I hurt your friends. It's just that I hate A.I.'s. They make me wanna puke," says Cameron.

Then Jeremy and Mike devirtualize all of them except Cameron.

back at the factory...

"This is the second time we lost Cameron. Only this time he's being controlled by a viral that wants to destroy everything," says Aelita. "How are we gonna get him back?"

"We'll find a way," says Jeremy. "Guys! We have something for you. We made some others of it and sent them to the others. I think we'll need them now more than ever."


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Chance

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals and the States warriors. And in case any of you are thinking that Aelita has feelings for Cameron, it's just that she doesn't want anyone to die because of the super-computer her dad built, or anyone else to fall under the control of any of the Virals.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 5: Fighting Chance**

One day later...

"D.A.R.K. is at it again! He's going after the mountain sector!" A voice said over the phone.

"Okay! We're on it Jeremy!" Says Ulrich. And he checks to see if he's alone, and he runs into the bathroom to make sure no one sees him.

Ulrich pulls his arms up like he's setting his watch. But then he puts a code into the thing on his wrist. The code was 'Ulrich'. Then he says "Viral alert! Priority one!" Just like a military officer would say it(which it's unlikely one would). "Virtualize now!" Then, he disappears.

on Lyoko...

"Wow! Those portable scanner things really work!" Ulrich says while looking to see if all his body parts are put together right.

"They're called virtualizers," says Jeremy.

"Yeah, whatever! Let's just go stop D.A.R.K.," says Ulrich. As he said that first sentence, Yumi appeared.

"Wow! Nice job Jeremy!" Says Yumi.

"I made it too!" Says Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi just noticed she was already there.

"Nice job to you too!" Says Yumi.

Then Odd appears.

"Those virtualizer thingys work great! But I was hoping I wouldn't still be a cat," he says.

"Let's just get going!" Says Ulrich, as he begins to run towards where the monsters were spotted on the scan. The others follow.

"The others will meet you there!" Says Jeremy.

**A.N: **In case you guys were wondering how they virtualized at the same coordinates, Jeremy sent the coordinates to the virtualizers when he called them.

They arrive at the spot. The States warriors were already fighting. Which was just Phillip and Launie. "It's about time you guys got here! We were worried you wouldn't get to have any of the fun!" Launie says while dodging lasers.

"There's never any fun if we don't eventually show up to the party!" Says Ulrich.

"Hey mole! Let's dance!" Says Odd. He then fires three arrows at the mole. Two missed and one hit. Since the mole is the weak one, it was destroyed with that single shot. Yumi and Aelita takes out the hawk together, and phillip takes out the baboon. Launie and Ulrich take out the gorillaphant.

back on earth, two minutes later...

"We can't just fight off these attacks forever. D.A.R.K. is gonna wise up and send stronger monsters to kill us all," says Odd.

"Well then we need to take the fight to D.A.R.K.!" Says Ulrich.

"You must have read my mind!" Says Odd.

"We can't just barge into the dark sector and expect to take down D.A.R.K.! He has Cameron! Remember? He was one of the strongest of all of us, since he could materialize things and make energy fields like Aelita can! We need a plan!" Says Jeremy.

"We need to contact E.X.E.L. and put _his _plan into action," says Odd.

"It seems like our only chance," says Ulrich.

"But now that he has Cameron, it's going to be harder to do that. He'll send him after us the second we start!" Says Jeremy.

"That's what we're for! We'll guard any towers that he tries to activate to send Cameron after us!" Says Ulrich.

"But we don't even know if he has to activate any towers to send him after us. He might be able to use one of his challas's," says Jeremy.

"We have to take the chance!" Says Ulrich. "Besides! If he uses a challas, the virtualizers also have a materializer mode, right?"

"Yes," says Jeremy.

Jeremy looks at his friends, making sure they're serious about this. "All right! Let's do it!"

two minutes later...

"All right! The virals, Mike, and I are all ready to start! You guys just need to be ready to virtualize when we spot Cameron," says Jeremy.

"Roger that!" Says Odd. Then, they start the plan.

"He's in the mountain sector!" Says Jeremy.

They all put codes into their virtualizers and say "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!"

Then they all disappear.

on Lyoko...

They head to the tower Cameron was heading for.

They arrive and meet the States warriors. They wait a minute for Cameron.

"There he is!" Odd yells as he points at Cameron.

All the warriors get in fighting stances. Phillip gets on one knee and aims his gun at Cameron. Launie and Ulrich stand, legs apart, holding one saber in the left, pointing it forward, and holding the other saber in the right, pointing it left. Yumi stands the same way with her fans. Aelita forms two energy fields in her hands and positions herself in the same stance as Launie, Ulrich, and Yumi. Odd holds out both arms, pointing them at Cameron. William holds his sword like a samuri.

**A.N.:** Sorry if I speeled samuri wrong.

Cameron forms two swords and throws them at Launie and Ulrich's left feet. Causing their left feet to be stuck. "Aaaaah!" They both cry out in pain not even a second after the sabers hit. While they were crying out in pain, Cameron formed two energy fields and fired one at Phillip, and one at Odd, hitting them both in the face, and devirtualizing them. Then he forms an overboard and hops on it. He points the overboard at William and jumps off, doing a backflip. William tries to move out of the way but it still hit him hard enough to devirtualize him. While doing the backflip, Cameron forms a ninja star in his left hand and throws it at Yumi. It hits her in the face and devirtualizes her. All that remained was Aelita. (This is all happening while they are firing at Cameron. It's happening so fast that they can have so little time to react.)

Aelita backs up slowly, being cautious, while Cameron walks toward her. "What's the matter Aelita? Do you hate me now? You scared of me?" Cameron says in that creepy double-voice.

"Just being cautious. That's all!" Says Aelita.

"Hehehe," he chuckles. "Good. You should be. After all, I am you're enemy now and I just took out your entire team in just about three seconds. Well, took out most of them anyway." He looks at Launie and Ulrich. Who are grabbing their feet in pain. Cameron's swords were still in their feet and they were glowing black. "Go ahead! Try to pull out the swords. You'll feel so much better."

Knowing that it's a trick, Aelita yells "No don't do it! It's a trick!"

But they can't hear her because of the screaming pain in their feet. They raise their arms to grab the swords.

"No! Stop!" Aelita yells once again.

Then they grab the swords. Then the dark energy that surrounds Cameron and his swords also surrounds them. They pull out the swords and raise to their feet, the pain gone as quick as it came.

Aelita just stares. Horrified.

"Hehehehehe," they chuckle in their own double-voices.

"You've lost more of your friends Aelita. Doesn't that bother you? Doesn't it bother you at all?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah. Don't you care about us? Cuz I guess not. Why don't you just go and cry to your remaining friends while you can. Soon, you will lose them as well, and they will join us. So hurry up! The clocks ticking. Hehehe."

"Oh. And don't forget to tell Jeremy that his little plan won't work. Now, even the virals stand even a micron of a chance. What's that say about you? Don't you even have lower chances of winning?" Says Cameron.

"If you knew it wouldn't work, why did you come?" Asks Aelita. "Just to steal my friends?"

"I didn't _steal _your friends. That's such a strong word. I'd rather say, I opened them to the truth. The truth that no matter what you do, D.A.R.K. can't be stopped. He's the ultimate being," says Cameron.

"Now, allow me to help you go back and tell Jeremy that you failed!" Says Cameron. Then Ulrich and Launie toss him his swords and he charges at her. The last thing she sees before she is devirtualized is a glowing black sword coming at her face.

back at the factory...

"He took all of you guys out in just three seconds!" Yells Jeremy.

"He was so fast! I couldn't even tell what he was! Other than a blur," says Odd.

"It was such incredible speed!" Says Yumi.

"No kiddin'! He made the flash look super slo-mo!" Says William. Then the elevator doors open and out comes Aelita.

"It's not going to work. Cameron knew that. He only came to take Launie and Ulrich away. And he succeeded," she says with a depressing voice, while standing in the elevator.

**A.N:** Even though they no longer need the scanners to go to Lyoko, they still need them to come back because the virtualizers don't bring them back. The materializer mode just makes them transform into their Lyoko forms, while on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6: Nearly Friendless

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own Code Lyoko: The Virals (The title) and the States Warriors.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 6: Nearly Friendless**

Aelita and Jeremy walk out of science class, with Odd and Ulrich right behind them.

**A.N.:** While I'm focusing on Earth, I will refer to Ulrich's clone as Ulrich.

"D.A.R.K. has been quiet the past day and a half," says Jeremy.

"Probably because he knows we'll just show up and kick his monster's butts!" Says Odd. "I think he just wants to get rid of us or control us first. But if I become a D.A.R.K. minion, do me a favor and shoot me in the head."

"We'll keep that in mind," says Jeremy. Then, an alarm on his laptop goes off. "Huh?" He takes it out and looks at the screen. "We haven't gotten an activated tower since D.A.R.K. first showed up! This doesn't make sense! Unless... unless D.A.R.K. activated it to-" Then, he's cut off by an explosion.

"What was that?" Asks Aelita.

"My guess is that _that, _was the attack," says Jeremy.

Then, Yumi comes into view. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Viral attack! Someone needs to stay here and help everyone!" Yells Jeremy.

Yumi puts the code 'Yumi' into her virtualizer. "Viral alert! Priority one! Materialize now!" Then she transforms into her Lyoko form and runs towards the explosion.

Then Odd and Aelita put in their codes and say "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!" Then they disappeared. Jeremy had a virtualizer of his own.

Only, he called his a transporter because it virtualizes him into the super-computer but immediately devirtualizes him into the scanners. He uses it for quick transportation to the factory. He puts 'Jeremy' into his transporter and says "Viral alert! Priority one! Transport now!" Then he disappears and right before his entire body is gone, a bomb behind the bench went off and the explosion caught the part of Jeremy's body that was still there.

at the factory...

The scanner doors open up and Jeremy grabs his leg in pain and falls to the ground. There were no burn marks or anything like that on his leg. "Aaaaaaaah!" He yells. Two minutes later he says "I think I have an internal burn! I guess they might call this a fourth degree burn. Or maybe fifth." The pain is still there but he is blocking it out. "I have to get to the computer!" He calls the elevator and waits. It comes down in less than a minute and the elevator doors open up. He climbs inside and starts to go up.

When he gets there, he goes over to the computer and sits in the chair. He then puts the headphone on. "Sorry I took so long. I guess you can say I got burned."

"Jeremy! I'm in trouble!" Yells Aelita.

"Did you just say 'I'?" Asks Jeremy.

on Lyoko, one minute earlier...

Aelita and Odd appear out of the sky. They fall, and land on their feet. "Let's move!" Says Aelita.

They start running towards the tower. "I no science expert but, I don't think that is the right color."

The tower was glowing black instead of red. "It _isn't _the right color. And it's not science," says Aelita.

They get so close that they'd be standing right where the monsters would be. Not a monster in sight.

"This seems _way _too easy," says Odd.

"Your right," says Aelita.

Then, Aelita starts running to the tower, but then, Cameron appears out of nowhere and knocks her back with the flat part of his sword.

"Aelita!" Odd yells as he leans foward to run to her. But Launie and Ulrich appear behind him and grab him by the arms. "Aaaaaaaaah!" They squeeze his arms hard.

"Hello again Aelita and Odd. Miss us?" Cameron asks in his double-voice.

"I miss the _real_ Cameron, Launie, and Ulrich," says Aelita.

"Oh, did you actually _like _us?" Asks Cameron.

"As friends. I miss them because then we wouldn't have to deal with the _new_ Cameron, Launie, and Ulrich," says Aelita.

"Oh, now that hurts. That really hurts," says Cameron.

"You mean like this?" Aelita asks as she gets up and kicks Cameron.

Only, the kick went right through him. "What the?"

"Oh that's right! You don't know about my new power! I can turn any part of my body into a dark mist! You like it?" Asks Cameron.

"Not really," says Aelita.

Cameron looks at Odd and tells Launie and Ulrich "Do it!"

Aelita looks back and yells "Noooo!" Then Launie and Ulrich stab Odd with their glowing black swords. And Odd begins to slowly be consumed with darkness.

"Aelita! Tell Jeremy and Yumi... to take care of Kiwi!" Says Odd.

"Odd!" She yells as The last part of his body is consumed with darkness.

Then Launie and Ulrich let go of him and he drops to his knees and arms. Then some dark monsters come out from behind the tower and surround them all.

"Sorry I took so long. I guess you can say I got burned." Says Cameron.

"Jeremy! I'm in trouble!" Yells Aelita.

"Did you just say 'I'?" Asks Jeremy.

at Kadic, one minute earlier...

Yumi is running towards the spot where she last saw Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita. The spot of the second explosion.

"I hope they left in time!" She says.

She arrives and finds nothing except a shattered bench and shattered trees.

"Looks like they weren't caught in the explosion. Time to check out the first spot!" She says.

She runs towards the spot where the first explosion was. When she makes it there, she finds William in his Lyoko form, looking around. "William!"

He looks over and sees Yumi. "Hey! The others go to Lyoko?"

"Yeah! You find out what caused the explosion?" She asks as she walks towards him and looks around.

"No, nothing," says William. "But the source of the explosion, looks like it came from around here." He motions his hand around an area in the cafeteria.

"Was anyone in there?" She asks.

"No. I was walking by when it went off," says William.

Yumi walks into the area William said the explosion originated. "Look," she says as she points to a black box.

"This may have been a coincidence, and someone just happened to feel like attacking a school," says William.

"Maybe. But it seems like too _much _of a coincidence," says Yumi. Then, another explosion went off around the science lab. "And he strikes again! Hopefully no one was there either." Then Yumi hears a siren. "Took them long enough to come. Let's go!"

They head to the science lab.

When they get there, they see Mrs. Hertz, laying on the steps, leading into the building. "Looks like she was outside when it went off, but she still got caught in the explosion. This one was bigger," says William.

"I hope the others deactivate the tower soon! D.A.R.K. or whatever viral is doing this, might decide to make the next one into an atomic bomb," says Yumi.

"If it's D.A.R.K., X.E.R.O.X., or X.A.X., they probably won't make it an atomic bomb because _that _would reach the factory, and that would destroy them too. It's probably not E.X.E.L. because he's allied with us," says William.

"He's a viral. He might betray us," says Yumi.

back on Lyoko...

"What am I going to do Jeremy?" Asks Aelita.

"I'll tell you what your going to do. You're going to go home," says Cameron as he points to the tower. It changes from glowing black to white.

"The tower just deactivated!" Says Jeremy.

"Go home. Here, let us help you!" Says Cameron. Then Ulrich and Launie stab her in the stomach. "See you there." Aelita's eyes shoot open while she falls and devirtualizes.

at the factory...

The scanner doors open and Aelita sees Jeremy standing there. "Are you alright Aelita?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I have a feeling we're not going to be," she says.

"Why?" Asks Jeremy.

"He said 'see you there'," she replies.

Jeremy's eyes shoot open. Then, he runs to the elevator and Aelita jumps up and follows. They hit the button and head up. When they get to the lab, they run over to the computer. "Oh no!" Yells Jeremy. On the screen, it showed five more activated towers. "They're coming here!"

in the scanner room...

The scanner doors for all three of the scanners open up and out steps Launie, Odd, and Ulrich. Then the scanner doors close again and the scanner opposite the elevator opens. Out comes Cameron. Then, Cameron, and his men, walk to the elevator and turn around. They wait for the scanners to open and release some of D.A.R.K.'s monsters. Once The room is full of monsters, they open the elevator and send it up to the super-computer room, with about four dark gorillas in it. When it gets there, they call it back down. Then they send four krabbes in and send it to the computer lab. Cameron and Odd also go up to the computer lab, with the four krabbes. When it's done there, they'll send it to the surface.

in the lab...

"We have to warn the others!" Says Aelita.

"Agreed!" Says Jeremy. Then Jeremy brings his arm up to his mouth and pushes a button on his virtualizers. "D.A.R.K. is sending either monsters, or his new slaves here! Be on the lookout!"

"I read ya Jeremy!" Says William.

"Me too!" Says Yumi.

Then, the elevator opened and four krabbes came out, followed by Cameron and Odd. Aelita and Jeremy glare at them. "We our now taking control of this facility. Please leave the building immediately. Oh! And we're taking control of the planet as well," says Cameron.

"I thought you wanted destroy it," says Jeremy.

"Actually my master wanted to. He changed his mind though. He wants to control the human race and make them suffer," he replies. "Take them to a room on the opposite end of the facility and guard them. We don't want them trying to mess with the super-computer, do we?"

Then, the krabbes take them to the elevator and Odd goes up with them. When they arrive at the top, he tells four krabbes "Come with me," Four of the eight Krabbes up there follow him. Then, he takes them to a small room on the other end of the factory. He grabs a pipe off the ground and holds it up like a jail bar. It fits perfectly. He then shoots a laser out of his other hand and it melds with the ceiling and floor, He does this with other pipes on the floor until the room looks like a jail cell. Then, he returns to Cameron.

"They are behind bars now," says Odd.

"Good! How many monsters have been sent through so far?" Asks Cameron.

"About four hundred, sir," he replies.

"Good! Send them into the city now. It's time to take this city as our own," he says.

back at Kadic, two minutes later...

Yumi and William are sitting in a couple of trees, waiting to get word of the situation at the factory. They haven't heard from Jeremy since he warned them of the possible monsters. Then, dogs start barking wildly. "I didn't know anyone around here other than Odd had a dog," says William.

"I don't think anyone does," Yumi says as she sees some of D.A.R.K.'s dogs run by. "This isn't good,"

back at the factory...

"Now what?" Asks Aelita. "Wait for the virtualizer to recharge?"

"I guess so," says Jeremy.

"But who knows how many people will be killed before then!" Says Aelita.

"Until then, it's up to Yumi and William to protect everyone," says Jeremy.

in the lab...

"Has he arrived yet?" Cameron asks Odd.

"Yes. He's being materialized as we speak," says Odd.

in the scanner room...

The scanner opposite the elevator opens, and out comes Phillip.


	7. Chapter 7: Apocalypse

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I own the title 'Code Lyoko: The Virals' and the States warriors.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 7: Apocalypse**

With Ulrich, and Odd gone, the Lyoko warriors find themselves powerless to stop their evil friends from taking over the planet. Aelita and Jeremy are trapped in a barred room in the factory, while Yumi and William are hiding from the monsters.

A dark dog comes by, sniffing for Yumi and William, but they get lucky and the dog can't pick up their scents. A krabbe is with it. Yumi and William jump out of the trees they were hiding in and take out the dog and krabbe, just in case the dog begins to pick up their scents. They slowly work their way towards the factory, destroying any monster they come across, silently. They come up to the bridge where the factory is, hiding behind a car. There are four krabbes and two dogs. They have to let them know they are there to go on. Unless... they take a boat over the water, jump onto the bridge and take them out from there. So, they try it. Once they are across, they jump onto the bridge and they destroy two krabbes and a dog, but the other dog shoots a laser at Yumi and knocks her on her back. At the same time, a krabbe shoots William and knocks him on _his _back. When that happens, Ulrich comes out. "Ah, we have company. Hope you like krabbes, because that's all we have. Ulness you want dogs, but who in the right mind would want dogs?" He says in his creepy double-voice. He was in his Lyoko outfit.

Yumi jumps up and throws her fan at him. It goes right through him. "What the-?" She begins.

Before she could finish her sentence, Ulrich punches her, and she goes flying across the bridge. "Yumi!" Yells William.

Then William gets up and starts swinging his sword at Ulrich. He does this about ten times, each swing, going right through him. "This is insane!" He says.

"I'm an _it _now? Well that's not very nice. Should I call you an it? I bet you'd just _love _that," says Ulrich. Then he moves faster than light, and stabs William in the stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screams.

"William!" Yells Yumi. She is back on her feet. She sees William fall to his knees and hands. Slowly, darkness surrounded him. "Nooo!"

He gets back on his feet and his head is slumped down. He turns around very slowly. Then, he raises his head and makes an evil smile on his face.

"William. Not you too," Yumi whispers to herself.

"You look surprised? I don't think that it's _just _that your friend is now a warrior of darkness, but also that you didn't know we could, _turn _your friends in the real world. Well, news flash! We can," says Ulrich.

Yumi turns and runs from the battle. William leans forward to run after her, but Ulrich puts his arm out in front of him. "Let her go. She'll be back," he says. He turns to walk inside but he stops to say "We have her friends."

at Kadic, ten minutes later...

Yumi went into Jeremy's room to try and link with the super-computer, to find out where the activated towers are, and where Aelita is. She is now in her normal clothes, no longer in her Lyoko outfit. She plans to wait for her virtualizer to recharge, and virtualize herself onto Lyoko, and find Aelita to deactivate the towers. She was hoping Aelita was still on Lyoko, but she had very little hope.

The town has already been overrun and the monsters have went to other towns. D.A.R.K. has ordered his warriors of darkness to build a missile silo. Everyone in the city is a warrior of darkness now. They have taken control of incocent poeple. People who had no idea what was going on. They are building missile silos, in case some government decides to nuke the city to get rid of the new capital. Everyone in the world thinks it's just a government project that caused a sentient virus to form and attepmt to take over. In a way, they are right. Franz Hopper was working for the government when he made the super-computer. He made those viruses, but he lost control of them when he and his daughter hid on Lyoko because they didn't want to be found by the government.

A news report came onto the corner of the screen.

"All contact with France has been lost," says the anchorwoman.

Yumi freezes. She had no idea the monsters had already spread that far. She maximizes the news window.

"This footage came in just a few minutes after contact was lost."

Then a recording came onto the screen. It was obviously a home camera, and not a news camera. A person is skateboarding on the sidewalk, and he falls down.

"Dang it! Start it over," says the boy.

"Again? Okay," says a voice behind the camera. But before he could turn off the camera, there was a scream.

The boys look over and see a krabbe and a dog. They are destroying everything. Then, they see a lot of people, running at other poeple, surrounded in darkness, putting their hands on their heads. After a second, the poeple who had the others' hands on their heads, were surrounded in darkness as well.

"What the heck is going on?" Yells one boy.

Then, the dark poeple start running at them. The boys grab their skateboards and start skating. They make it to the police station, and run inside. They obviously forgot to turn off the camera. They get inside and the first thing they see is a dark person behind the desk. "Hello! Can I help you?" The dark policeman asks.

They turn back and run outside. They start skateboarding again, and they get to the news station.

"Hopefully we can broadcast the footage and people will know what's going on and send help!" Says the boy holding the camera.

"Dude! The camera is still on!" Says the other boy.

"What?" Says the other. Then the screen goes back to the anchorwoman.

"This could just be a video that was made for fun, by a lot of people who wanted to post this on the internet, but then end up airing it. But considering that contact with all of France has been cut off, I doubt it. Thank you for your time,"

Then the news window disappears. "Gotta hurry!" Says Yumi.

Then another window pops up. "Hello Yumi," says a double-voice.

Yumi looks up at the window in surprise.

"I know you in Jeremy's room. I would like you to see someone," It's Cameron.

The camera is turned to reveal Aelita and Jeremy behind bars. Yumi jumps out of her seat and glares at the screen.

"Actually it's sometwo!" Says a double-voice that sounds like Odd.

"Even as a warrior of darkness your jokes _still _stink Odd," says Cameron.

The camera is turned back to him. "If you ever wanna see them again, I suggest you surrender yourself."

Yumi begins to contemplate on whether or not to give in to his demands.

"The clock is ticking! You have ten minutes to do so. Minus the two minutes it takes you to get here. You might wanna hurry."

She shoots out the door, forgetting to turn off the computer.

"That's right. Come save your friends if you know what's good for them. Hahahahaha!" He laughs.

outside the factory, one minute later...

Yumi runs across the bridge as fast as humanly possible.

"I'm surprised you got here so quick. You usually take your time. You must really care about them," says Cameron.

"Let them go!" Yells Yumi. Then, some monsters surround her.

"I never said I'd let them go," says Cameron.

"Yes you did!" She yells.

"No, I said, and I quote, 'If you ever wanna see them again, I suggest you surrender yourself.'"

Yumi clenches her fists. All of a sudden, an explosion goes off in the factory. Out comes Aelita, jumping into the air while holding Jeremy.

Yumi uses Aelita's escape as a distraction and runs away, but the monsters stop her by shooting in front of her. "Where do you think you're going? You got to see them again, so it's time for you to hold up to your end of the bargain. It's time for you to become one of us."


	8. Chapter 8: On the Run

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 8: On the Run**

Yumi is on the bridge with Cameron and she is surrounded by dark monsters. Aelita and Jeremy have just freed themselves and are running away from the is all alone. Aelita and Jeremy are anaware that Yumi is on the bridge and is surrounded by monsters.

"It'll be easier if you hold still," Cameron says while walking towards Yumi.

"Yeah right!" Says Yumi. Then she looks at the edge of the bridge. She runs for the edge as fast as she can and jumps off. Lucky for her, the water wasn't that shallow because it flooded the day before. Cameron just watched and said, "Let her go. We'll get her soon enough."

one minute later, somewhere upstream...

Yumi climbs out of the water and onto shore. Her clothes soaked. She then gets up and heads for the nearest clothing store. Since they will be expecting her to go home to get clothes. When she gets there, she sees a TV on. Obviously the people never bothered to turn it off when the monsters came.

The TV was on a news channel. On the bottom of the screen it said 'Unknown pandemic in Europe'.

The anchorman says "All contact with Europe is lost. Obviously whatever happened in France, spread throughout all of Europe. Over an hour ago, the U.S. government and Russia sent in military units in to see what was happening, but contact with those units have been lost as well. Governments around the world are preparing to strike with a tactical nuke. The U.S. government also plans to send in more military units to see if anything is wrong after the nuke."

"Great! I'm sure the nuke will save any survivors. We're all going to AOK." Yumi says with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah right. The nuke won't even do anything anyway. D.A.R.K. will just shoot it down. We're the only hope the planet had left. And most of us are gone. If there's any hope left _now, _it's very little."

So she gets new clothes and leaves.

two months later...

D.A.R.K. sent monsters to Africa and Russia. He also started sending monsters through the States super-computer replica, along with Launie and Phillip. He took control of Africa, Russia, and North America in less than a week. He then took control of South America in a week. The only problem he had in conquering the world was taking the islands. Two weeks after taking South America, D.A.R.K. finally sent over mantas to Hawaii and the Carribean Islands with Phillip on one and Launie on another. He took them in a day. Then he sent mantas to the Phillipine Islands with Ulrich on one. He took them in two days. Then finally he sent mantas to Australia with Odd on one. But when they tried to take Japan, they were knocked back by a focefield. Aparently, Japan used its time to make a focefield. They chose to make a focefield instead of new weapons because they knew how quick Europe, Russia, and the U.S. were taken. And those were the strongest armies in the world. Now Yumi thinks it's best to try to get to Japan. Aelita and Jeremy think that they should still try to get to the super-computer, but they can't come up with a plan.

They thought of using their virtualizer and transporter, but ever since Europe was taken, they never had any electricity so they couldn't charge them. They take up a lot of power, so they need to charge them every two times they use them. So Aelita and Jeremy are at a loss, while Yumi is making her way to Japan. She plans to get to China, and steal a boat since no one will miss it anyway.

in Moscow...

Yumi has made it to Moscow, but she can't seem to make it any further since there are no unguarded vehicles, and she will get tired if she tries to walk. She has no choice, but to try to walk. She only makes it about twenty miles, then she collaspes. After about twenty minutes, a couple of monsters find her.

One monster goes to France, which took forever, to get Cameron, and the other stays to watch her. She is guarded by the monster for about three hours, but then she wakes up and sees the monster.

Yumi jumps up and jumps on it. She punches it about thirty times, and it finally is destroyed. Then, she continues to walk.

one hour later...

Cameron has arrived. "She must be headed for Japan. That's the only safe place, and it's her homecountry. Stop her at all costs."

somewhere else in Russia...

Yumi has made it to a small town and finds a car. She notices the keys are still in the ignition. She turns the ket and starts to drive. She makes it across the border of China but twenty miles later, she runs out of gas. Then, she tries to find another car, unfortunately, she stopped outside a big city, so there were a lot of monsters and dark warriors. She then decides to walk again.

She makes it the ocean, but sadly, she collapses right before climbing into a boat, again. Last time she was lucky to get away, but this time, Cameron got to her after ten minutes.

"It's finally time to make you one of us," he says in his creepy doule-voice.

Then, he forms a sword in his hand. He moves at a speed faster than light, and stabs her in the back. Talk about a backstabber. She turned rather fast since she was exhausted and couldn't fight it.

It's a shame. She came so close, but couldn't make it.

back in France...

Aelita and Jeremy are busy devising a plan to get to the super-computer, but to no avail.

"Damn it! We need our virtualizers now more than ever!" Yells Jeremy.

"We'll find a way!" Says Aelita. Then, Aelita tries to confort Jeremy.

"I hope we do soon. Otherwise... all is lost," says Jeremy.

Ever since the monster outbreak, Aelita and Jeremy have been growing closer. It takes an apocalypse for _them_ to grow closer.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing the Light

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko. This may be a short chapter.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 9: Seeing the Light**

Aelita and Jeremy are outside the factory. They have crossed the river by boat and are sneaking to a power conduit(box), outside the factory. When they make it there, they see that there is a lock on it. They can't break the lock, because the monsters would hear them. So Aelita pulls out a hair pin.

"Good idea Aelita!" Jeremy whispers loudly.

Aelita hands Jeremy the hair pin, and he places the hair pin into the lock. He moves it around a bit, until he hears a click. Then he takes the lock off. They open up the power box and press a button on their virtualizers/transporters. Then their wristbands eject a cord and Aelita and Jeremy plug the cord into the power conduit, after pressing a button to turn it on.

They wait a while for their wristbands to recharge, and then they use them. Aelita puts in the code 'Aelita' and says "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!"

Since Jeremy can't just transport into the scanner room and go up to the lab, he decides to do something else. He puts in the code 'Jeremy' and says "Viral alert! Priority one! Virtualize now!"

**A.N.: **That's right! He's going to Lyoko!

inside the factory...

Cameron is standing at the computer, staring at the screen. "Welcome to our side! You'll love being a warrior of darkness instead of a Lyoko warrior!" He says in his creepy double-voice.

"I'm sure I will!" Says Yumi(also in a creepy double-voice).

"D.A.R.K. and I had a plan from the very beginning. To take control of all of the Lyoko warriors, leaving Aelita and Jeremy for last. Since Jeremy is the weakest, and Aelita can't just deactivate towers on her own. We are taking control of all of the Lyoko warriors so that there is no one left to stop us. And now I have a plan to capture the last two. And they are running right into that plan as we speak."

on Lyoko...

Aelita and Jeremy landed in sector 5. Jeremy was wearing a roman outfit and was holding a trident. Aelita starts to giggle at Jeremy's outfit. "I know. I know. It's funny. Haha. Let's just get on with it!" Then, they start running down the corridor. When they come out of the corridor, they see about ten dark Anubis'. Jeremy and Aelita begin to turn back, but two more dark Anubis' appear in the corridor they just came through. "Well this is bad," says Jeremy.

"Actually it's the best thing to ever happen to you. You will become darkness," says Cameron, who just stepped out from behind an Anubis.

"You mean we will become dark warriors?" Asks Aelita.

"Jeremy will. But we have something special in mind for you Aelita. We are about to take Jeremy, and then we will all take you, and with that many dark warriors taking you, you will become an essance of darkness," says Cameron. Then, Phillip, Launie, Ulrich, Odd, William, and Yumi step out from behind other Anubis'.

"A what?" She asks.

"It's really an honor to be an essance of darkness. You see, you will become our power source. Our source of dark energy," says Cameron.

"I won't let you!" Yells Jeremy.

"Actually you're right. You won't just _let _us. You'll help us," says Cameron.

"You'll have to kill me first," says Jeremy.

"As you wish. Kill him," says Cameron.

Then all the dark Anubis' fire at Jeremy, but then, he hold his trident out in front of him and an energy field appears around him. He knows he can't hold it forever, and Aelita sees that, so she holds his trident too and gives energy to it. But she gives it too much energy and it overloads. The trident explodes and Aelita and Jeremy go flying into the wall. Or rather _through _the wall. There was a hidden door in the wall and they went right through it. They lost about fourty lifepoints from the explosion.

"Nooo! Stop them! Don't let them reach the other end!" Says Cameron.

All the Anubis run at the hidden door but each one is instantly destroyed, once they hit the wall.

"Noooooooooo! Our plan is ruined!" Cameron yells. Then he turns into darkness and he flees the room.

in the hidden corridor...

Aelita and Jeremy lay unconscience for about two minutes. Aelita opens her eyes and sees that they are in a corridor and that the Anubis' and the dark warriors are gone. "Jeremy wake up!" Yells Aelita.

Jeremy wakes up. He notices the same things Aelita noticed and asks "Where the heck are we?"

"I don't know. But whereever we are, the dark monsters and dark warriors must not have been able to follow us," says Aelita.

"Or they put us here," says Jeremy.

"I don't think so. They wanted to recruit us. Besides, I'm getting a good feeling about this place," says Aelita.

"Then let's go!" He says.

They both get up and start runngin down the corridor. As they get closer to the end of the corridor, they see a light. There's a light at the end. As they get closer, it gets brighter. When they reach the end, they see something they will never forget. They see a sentient virus. One like X.A.N.A., E.X.E.L., and the other virals. Only this one was different. It was white instead of black.

"Hello! I am L.I.G.H.T." says the virus.


	10. Chapter 10: Key Hunting

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 10: Key Hunting**

Aelita and Jeremy stand confused. "You're...light?" Asks Aelita.

"I am the program light. I was created after D.A.R.K. was sealed away in the dark sector. I was created as a safeguard, in case D.A.R.K. were to ever escape and try to destroy everything again," says the white virus.

"Wait a minute! I understand now!" Says Jeremy. "Franz Hopper mentioned another virus that tried to destroy the world! It was supposed to be a guardian virus. Then, when it showed signs of evil, he created a new guardian virus, one that wasn't as powerful. X.A.N.A. In X.A.N.A.'s memory, when all hope seemed lost, he resorted to the one thing he couldn't stand, other than losing to the first virus. He created E.X.E.L.! And worked with E.X.E.L. to create others. X.E.R.O.X. and X.A.X. He created E.X.E.L. to be equal in power with him, because he needed double his power to make any other viruses. He created X.E.R.O.X. with a little less power, and X.A.X. with even less, so that they could easily be disposed of. That's why they were locked up in the city sector. With the viruses combined power, along with Franz Hopper's programming skills, they defeated D.A.R.K. After that, Franz created a new virus, one that was programmed to be the exact opposite of D.A.R.K. Including its goals. It was to be a safeguard if D.A.R.K. was to ever escape again and try to destroy everything again!"

"That is correct!" Says L.I.G.H.T. "But how do you know Franz? The super-computer was supposed to be a weapon for the government. You look far too young to be government agents."

"We found the super-computer inside the abandoned factory a little over two and a half years ago. We encountered X.A.N.A. and Aelita" he motions towards Aelita "and decided to keep the super-computer up, to fight X.A.N.A. At least until we brought Aelita to Earth. But then when we actually brought her to Earth, he took apart of her away, making it so that if we shut down the super-computer, we would kill Aelita. We thought that X.A.N.A. implanted a virus into her at first, but when we found out the truth, we looked for the part of her that X.A.N.A. had taken away. We found it and then X.A.N.A. got the keys to Lyoko from her memory, and escaped the super-computer. So, even shutting the super-computer down won't help. Then we launched an anti-virus that was supposed to destroy X.A.N.A., but he hid in a replica of the super-computer. Then, E.X.E.L., X.E.R.O.X., and X.A.X. escaped from the city sector. They started attacking Earth like X.A.N.A. did. After a while, D.A.R.K. escaped the dark sector, with the help of X.A.X. X.A.X. wanted D.A.R.K.'s help to destroy us and the other viruses. Then, D.A.R.K. betrayed him and started consuming all of Lyoko. After we found out about X.A.X. helping D.A.R.K., D.A.R.K. took control of our friend Cameron. Then, he started taking control of all our friends. He no longer wanted to destroy everything, he wanted to _rule _everything."

"I see," says L.I.G.H.T.

"That's not the worst of it. He succeeded in taking control of all of our friends. And he's succeeded in taking over the world. Only Japan is left." Says Jeremy.

"Japan?" Asks L.I.G.H.T.

"Yes. Japan, along with every country in the world besides France, knew something was going on. Because by the time anyone knew something was wrong, France was already taken. Japan had some time to prepare, because D.A.R.K. couldn't send any monsters to any continents besides Europe, Asia, and Africa except mantas, as we call them. And he couldn't take control of people with monsters, he needed people he already controlled, or himself to do that. But he couldn't go anywhere. After a while, he figured out that he could send mantas over to other continents and countries with people he controlled on their backs. He only needed to send one to each continent because he sent our friends. And they were in their Lyoko forms."

"How is that possible?" Asks L.I.G.H.T.

"When we were still fightin X.A.N.A., we found a way to destroy replicas from around the world, without leaving the factory. In a way we left but not really. We sent a submarine program into the digital sea, and found entrances to the replicas there. We then used a teleport program that allowed us to teleport to the replica in the real world, while still in our Lyoko forms. But after the others viruses showed up, we started working on something else. We only finished it after D.A.R.K. appeared. We made what I like to call virtualizers. They are wristbands. They have two settings. To virtualize us onto Lyoko without having to even be in the factory. And they materialize our Lyoko forms right onto our skin. I made a special one for me that virtualizes me into the super-computer but immediately devirtualizes me into a scanner. I called it a transporter. It's for quick travel to the factory when there's an attack. When one of us is devirtualizes after we virtualize ourselves onto Lyoko, we devirtualize in the scanners." Says Jeremy.

"Fascinating!" Says L.I.G.H.T. "I guess I should go stop D.A.R.K. now."

"Do you need our help?" Asks Aelita.

"No. I can do it on my own, but..." says L.I.G.H.T.

"But what?" Asks Aelita.

"I cannot leave yet until all five light keys are placed in the console below me," says L.I.G.H.T.

"Then we will find the light keys!" Says Jeremy.

"It will be impossible for you to find them unless I help you. I will give you power to unlock the entrances to the light key chambers. In doing so, my energy will be drained slightly, in that case, I _will _need the help of seven Lyoko warriors in defeating D.A.R.K. And you will also receive other powers as well. But those powers you will have to discover on your own. The first key is in the forest sector. Are you ready?" Asks L.I.G.H.T.

"Yes, but we don't have seven Lyoko warriors anymore. D.A.R.K. has control of them all." says Aelita.

"You _will _have seven," says L.I.G.H.T.

"How? Everyone on the continent is under the control of D.A.R.K.!" Says Jeremy.

"You will not find the other five in the real world, but the world you now live in," says L.I.G.H.T.

"What?" Asks Aelita.

"When you recieve your new powers, you will know where to look for the light keys," says L.I.G.H.T.

"You didn't answer me!" Says Aelita.

Then, L.I.G.H.T. places what appeared to be an arm out. Then, it began to glow. The room filled up with so much light that it blinded Aelita and Jeremy. When the light dims, they find themselves in the forest sector. Their clothes are even different. They are all completely white. Jeremy's clothes didn't really change, but his trident did. It was white, instead of gold. Their hair seemed to be the same color though.

"Wow! New threads!" Says Aelita. "Now we just need new friends and those keys, and we're good to go!"

"The key is this way! I can feel it!" Says Jeremy. "And we can expect D.A.R.K. to be protecting those keys so that we don't release L.I.G.H.T.!"

"Unless he doesn't know about L.I.G.H.T.! After all, L.I.G.H.T. was created after D.A.R.K. was sealed!" Says Aelita.

"I doubt it! He would've gotten that information from the Franz Hopper's diary!" Says Jeremy.

They come up to a big hole. There is a tower at the bottom.

"Where is the entrance? Did we go the wrong way?" Asks Aelita.

Then, they jump down to the bottom of the hole. They look around a bit, then, a monster appears. It's an Aubis!

Aelita takes it out before it sees them. "Wow! Lucky that was the only one! And that is didn't see us!" Says Jeremy.

Then, other Anubis', appear. "Oh boy!" Jeremy says once he sees Yumi.

Then, Aelita hears a voice in her head. "Left," It sounded like L.I.G.H.T.

Aelita turns to her left and just sees a wall. "Hold out your hand," says L.I.G.H.T.

She holds out her hand and the wall opens up. "This way Jeremy!"

Jeremy turns and sees the entrance. "You go on! I'll hold them off!" Says Jeremy. Then, Aelita runs into the entrance.

"You have new outfits? Well, you're about to have new lives. And you won't hold us off for long," says Yumi with her newly aquired double-voice.

"We'll see about that!" Says Jeremy.

Then, Jeremy holds out his trident and a light energy comes out of it and destroys every dark Anubis.

"What the? New outfits AND new powers? You MUST have found L.I.G.H.T.!" Says Yumi.

"Look who just put two and two together!" Says Jeremy.

"Mock me will you?" Yells Yumi, as she runs at him with lightening speed. But with his newfound abilities, Jeremy is able to see Yumi as she runs, as if it was in slow motion. He moves out of the way with his own lightening speed, and then fires his light energy beam at her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Stop it!" She screams.

Slowly, the darkness that surrounded Yumi decipates. "Yumi?" Jeremy asks confused.

"Uh, I have a splitting headache!" Says Yumi, with her normal voice. She was back to normal. The darkness that consumed her was lifted. She is now in white clothes, like Aelita and Jeremy. And her fans were turned white.

"So this is what L.I.G.H.T. meant about us finding the other five in the world we now live in!" Says Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Asks Yumi. She looks at her arms, legs, and torso. "I'm _me _again!"

"You remember everything that happened while you were a dark warrior?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yes! And you look so-" Yumi starts but Jeremy interrupts.

"I know! It's funny! Aelita and I have already been through this!" Says Jeremy.

"Finally put two and two together huh? What? You think I'm stupid?" Asks Yumi.

"No! Of course not! Just your evil part is," Jeremy says with a guilty voice.

"Nice catch!" Says Yumi.

in the chamber...

Aelita has arrived at the end of the entrance corridor. She sees one podium, looking thing, in the center of the room. There is a key on it. The light key no doubt. There is also a panel on it that looks just like the panel that is in the towers. Aelita walks up to it and places her hand on the panel. The panel then says 'Light Aelita'. Then is says 'code' and she enters the code L.I.G.H.T. The key is release and it begins to float above the podium. Aelita reaches out to grab it, and she absorbs it. "Well done! You have found the first key! I shall transport you and the new light warrior to the mountain sector," L.I.G.H.T. says in Aelita's head again.

"New light warrior?" Asks Aelita. But before she had time to ask who it was, the room turned white and the same thing was happening outside the chamber, to Jeremy and the new light warrior.


	11. Chapter 11: Frozen Key

**A.N.:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 11: Frozen Key**

The bright light dims down and three light warriors appear in the ice sector.

Aelita looks over. "Yumi?" She runs over to hug her, since she noticed Yumi is in a light warrior outfit instead of her dark warrior outfit. After she let's go she says, "But how?"

"You know how L.I.G.H.T. said we'd have new powers? Well guess what one of them is?" Says Jeremy.

"Really? We can turn them to light warriors? Awesome!" Yells Aelita.

"Well anyway, we better get going and get the key," says Jeremy.

"Right!" Says Aelita.

Aelita and Jeremy turn to run in the direction of the key. "What the-?" They both say.

They see Yumi already halfway to where the key is. "Hey! Wait up!" They yell. Then, they take off running as fast as they can.

Yumi waits for ten seconds after she stops and Aelita and Jeremy catch up. "It's in the ice mountain," says Yumi as she points to it.

"So, now we just have to get in," says Jeremy.

"Leave that to me," says Yumi. She pulls out her fans and throws them at the ice mountain. Then she grabs them with her telekenesis and starts making them spin faster while making them revolve around each other. After a couple of seconds, a giant shockwave comes from her fans and slices a hole into the mountain. She needed to make them spin at a certain speed to cut inches from the key.

"Whoah! Nice! Looks like not only you got Yumi back, but you've improved in skills," says a double-voice from behind them. They turn around to see William. "Let's see if you've improved enough to beat me,"

Jeremy pulls out his trident and says "You guys go on! I'll take care of William!"

Aelita and Yumi just nod in agreement and run towards the hole.

"You may have been faster than Yumi, but I'm in a whole other league!" William yells as he starts to charge at Jeremy.

Jeremy just barely manages to dodge due to the fact that he was surpised by the speed. "Whoah! Didn't see that coming," he says. William was twice as fast as Yumi was when she was a dark warrior.

"Of course you didn't. Cameron only used as much speed as Yumi had," says William.

"You mean he's as fast as you too?" Asks Jeremy.

"No, he's _way _faster," replies William.

"What?" Yells Jeremy.

"What? Did you think we were all equal in power? It's not as if D.A.R.K. is willing to use all of his energy to power his warriors," says William. "As a matter of fact, each one you will encounter while trying to find the keys are twice as fast as the last."

Jeremy's face went pale. "Who's the fastest?"

"Who do you think? It's Cameron of course! He's the first dark warrior so he gets the glory of nearly unlimited power," says William.

Jeremy's face became even paler. "I hope our lightspeed is faster than his darkspeed. Otherwise, if we run into him, we'll lose easily."

William charges at Jeremy and swings his sword at him. Jeremy recovers from his paleness just in time to dodge the sword and stab William in the stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yells William.

William collapses to the ground andholds his chest in slowly begins to glow a few seconds, he stands up, now wearing white clothes.

inside the mountain...

Yumi and Aelita reach the end of the tunnel that Yumi cut. "It's up," says Aelita.

"That's just perfect, I can't fly and you don't have your old costume so you don't have your wings,"

"Concentrate on flying," says a voice in Aelita's head. It was L.I.G.H.T.

Aelita then concentrates on flying. Then, her boots glow and she begins to float.

Yumi looks over and sees Aelita floating in mid-air. "How are you doing that?" She asks.

"Just concentrate on flying," says Aelita. "But first, cut a path upward."

"Okay!" Says Yumi. Then, she does what she did outside, but this time, upward.

Then, Aelita starts flying up before Yumi even gets her fans back. Yumi begins to fly as well.

They reach the top and see the key in the ice. Aelita floats over to the ice wall that the key is in. Then, she places her hand on the wall and says "light energy," and the wall begins to melt. When the wall is finished melting, the key is floating in place. Aelita then grabs it.

"Two down, three to go. Now, time for the four of you to head to the next one," says L.I.G.H.T.

Then, a blinding light glows in the ice mountain, and outside of it.


	12. Chapter 12: The Third Key

**A.N.:** I do not own Code Lyoko

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 12: The Third Key**

The light dims and four light warriors appear in the desert sector. This time, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and William start running right away.

After a little bit of running, Yumi and Aelita wink at each other and begin to fly.

"What the-? How are you doing that?" Asks Jeremy.

"Just concentrate on flying!" Says Yumi, as she and Aelita gain a lead on the boys.

While still running, Jeremy and William concentrate on flying and they begin to do so.

"This is sweet!" Yells William.

After about fourteen seconds, they make it to their destination. There is a big hole in the ground.

"Their is a chamber about fifty feet from the wall on the other side, but there's no corridor connected to it. I'm not sure if it's level with the bottom of the hole or if it's loer or higherm," says Jeremy.

"That's okay, we don't either," says William.

They jump into the hole and fall right through the ground.

"What the-?" They all say right before they start to fly.

"That was close!" Says Aelita.

Then, they fly back up, but hit their heads on the ground they fell through.

"Ow!" They all say.

"I guess it's a one way passage," says Jeremy.

"Not anymore!" Yells William as he swings his sword. A giant shockwave comes out of his sword and bounces off of the ground. "Nevermind."

"Let me try!" Says Yumi. She then throws her fans, and grabs them with her telekenesis. Then, she makes them spin faster and revolve around each other. After a few seconds, a giant shockwave come out of her fans and bounces off of the ground. "No good."

"You guys might wanna look around," says Aelita. Everyone looks around and sees that they are encased in desert rock.

"Not good," says Yumi.

"I think I might be able to get us out," says Jeremy. He holds his trident up and says "vortex!" Not a nanosecond later, a portal appears.

"Good job Jeremy!" Says Aelita. Then, she kisses him on the cheek. Jeremy begins to blush while Everyone else goes through the portal. When Jeremy finally moves to go through, a sword flies right past his face at an even faster speed than William went at when he was facing Jeremy as a dark warrior.

Jeremy looks in the direction of where the sword came from and sees Ulrich.

"You just got here and you're leaving already? Am I a bad host? Or do you just hate me?" Asks Ulrich in his double-voice.

"Right now, both," Jeremy replies as he holds his trident in a fighting position.

"I thought we were friends Jeremy? I guess D.A.R.K. was right when he said you actually hate us," says Ulrich.

"Only when you're a dark warrior," says Jeremy.

"Now you're a liar? Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought," says Ulrich.

Jeremy flies at Ulrich at blocks the attack just barely. "You see, this is why I never really liked, you. You always _jump _into things. It's really pathetic," says Ulrich.

Jeremy pulls his trident back and says "solar light!" Then he swings his trident and a beam of energy comes from it. And hits Ulrich. As he does so, his portal disappears. Then, Jeremy and Ulrich both collaspe to the ground. Jeremy collapses due to lack of energy, and Ulrich collapses due to the power of the beam.

above ground, after portal is opened...

The light warriors come through. They are floating above the ground. "Where is Jeremy?" Asks Aelita.

"He'll catch up when we get the key. My guess is that on of the dark warriors was down there and we just didn't see him," says William.

"Are you sure you'll get the key?" Asks a double-voice.

Everyone turns around and sees Launie, floating on a dark cloud.

"Hello again. Miss me? Cause I sure missed you. Because now that you're here, I get to kick your piggy butts all the way home," says Launie.

"That joke was almost as bad as Odd's," says Yumi.

"I meant it," Launie says in a more serious double-voice.

Then he charges at Aelita, but William flies in the way. And blocks with his sword. "Wow, you really need to get out more, because it doesn't seem like you heard, shivalry has been dead since the 1900s!" Says Launie.

"Who said that? D.A.R.K.?" Asks William. Then, Aelita and Yumi take off the the wall of the hole.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you'll find out soon enough when you're back on our side, your rightful side," says Launie.

"My rightful side is with the Lyoko warriors!" Yells William.

"Oh really? Then why is it that you were under the influence of a viral three times now. Face it! You belong with evil!" Says Launie.

"No! I can't belong with evil!" Yells William as he pushes his sword against Launie's sword, which is pushing Launie back now.

"No! Impossible! You can't overpower a dark warrior! Especially me!" Yells Launie.

"Well got news for you punk! You're not a dark warrior anymore!" Says William. Then he pushes Launie's sword to the side and Then stabs him in the chest.

"Nooooooooo!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yells Launie.

Then, Launie falls to the ground.

William looks behind himself. He hadn't noticed that Aelita and Yumi took off. And now he can't see them anywhere, but he can see a hole in the wall.

twenty seconds ago...

Then he charges at Aelita, but William flies in the way. And blocks with his sword. "Wow, you really need to get out more, because it doesn't seem like you heard, shivalry has been dead since the 1900s!" Says Launie.

"Who said that? D.A.R.K.?" Asks William. Then, Aelita and Yumi take off the the wall of the hole.

When they reach it, Yumi pulls out her fans. "Let's try something new!" She throws her fans and grabs them with her telekenesis. They can tell the chambers altitude now that they are closer. Then she makes them spin faster. She moves them towards the wall and when they touch it, they start cutting into it. Then she moves them really fast and in seconds, a stairway is carved into the wall.

Yumi and Aelita start running up the staircase.

When they reach the top, Yumi does the same thing again, but this time, she carves the staircase into a slide so monsters can't follow them.

They turn around and see a keypad on the wall. "We've reach the chamber," says Aelita. She walks up to the keypad and inputs 'desertlight' into it. Then, the wall next to it, flips open sideways and reveals a key hooked onto the wall. Aelita grabs it.

"Just two left," says L.I.G.H.T.

Then, a blinding light lights up the chamber, the hole outside and the chamber below the hole.


	13. Chapter 13: Mountain Key

**A.N.: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 13: Mountain Key**

The light dims and six light warriors appear in the mountain sector.

Aelita looks over and see Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" Yell Aelita.

Then Yumi looks over and sees him as well. Then she says "Ulrich!" And She runs to hug him. Right when she grabs him, she kisses him on the cheek.

Then, Jeremy, Launie, William, and Aelita take off flying so they wouldn't be in Yumi and Ulrich's way.

But then Yumi turns around and sees everyone flying away and says "Wait up!" Then she and Ulrich take off flying.

When they reach their destination, All they see is a large mountain.

"It's inside the mountain somewhere," says Jeremy.

"Then we'll have to cut it down!" Says William. Then, he swings his sword and a shockwave comes out of it and bouces off the mountain. "Well forget that idea."

"Wait a minute! It's at the top of the mountain!" Says Aelita.

Then, everyone looks at the top of the mountain and sees it. "Well let's get moving!" Says William.

"It's a little strange that we haven't run into any other dark warriors yet," says Launie.

"Don't ever say that! Whenever you say that, one pops out!" Yells Ulrich.

Then, out comes Odd. "Surprise! I hope I didn't spoil your day!" He says.

"See? I told you!" Yells Ulrich. Then, Ulrich runs at Odd and tries to stab him. Odd jumps over him and yells "dark arrow!" and an arrow hits Ulrich in the back.

"Now let's try again. I'm sure you'll learn what to do this time because, after all, monkey see monkey do," says Odd.

"I don't think that expression applies to this situation," says Jeremy.

"It applies to whatever situation I say it applies to!" Odd says as he turns around and aims his arm at Jeremy. "Dark arrow!" An arrow flies at Jeremy.

Jeremy points his trident at the arrow and says "vortex!" and a portal appears. All within a nanosecond. Then, the arrow enters the portal and another portal appears in front of Odd. The arrow comes out of the second portal and hits Odd in the chest.

"Hey! No fair! You can't use my own attack against me!" Says Odd.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake," Jeremy says as he points his trident at him and says "Solar light!" Then, a beam of light energy fires at Odd.

"Aaaaah!" Yells Odd as he flies back from the impact of the beam.

"You guys go on! I'll make sure another dark warrior doesn't change him back while he's unconscience," says Ulrich.

"Okay!" Says Everyone but Ulrich and Odd.

Then everyone flies towards the mountain. When they get close, they just fall. "What the-?" Yells everyone.

They luckily don't just fall all the way to the bottom. They land on a rock ledge. "Okay, that hurt. And it was weird," says William.

"I think there's something keeping us from using our flying ability around here," says Jeremy.

"Obviously," says Yumi.

"Looks like we're climbing!" Says Aelita.

Then, she starts to climb up to the next rock ledge. Everyone else does so too.

When she reaches the next rock ledge, she shimmy's across a narrow edge to another rock ledge, which is closer to the next one. Then, she starts climbing up to the next one and when she's halfway up, the others just make it to the first ledge Aelita climbed to. **A.N.: **I don't mean she's dancing.

"Could'ya slow down a bit?" Asks Yumi.

"Nope!" Says Aelita.

When she makes it to the next rock ledge, she finds a cave. She runs into the cave and finds a circular room, with a circular ramp, leading all the way to the top of the mountain.

The others just finished shimmying when Aelita made it a quarter of the way up the ramp.

When, they make it to the next rock ledge, Aelita is halfway up the ramp. Everyone runs to jump to the next rock ledge, but Jeremy finds the same cave that Aelita found.

"I don't see Aelita anymore. She must be way ahead," says Yumi.

inside the cave...

Jeremy sees the ramp and runs to it.

When Jeremy gets a quarter of the way up, Aelita is three quraters of the way. "Wait a minute!" Says Jeremy. Then he yells "vortex!" and a portal appears.

Jeremy steps through the portal and ends up at the top of the mountain. "I can't believe no one thought of me doing that before," he says.

"Me neither," says a double-voice.

halfway down the mountain...

"Wait a minute! Jeremy! Make a-," says William. "Uh, where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know but we have to keep moving. I thought of him making a portal about two minutes ago but I noticed he wasn't with us," says Yumi.

inside the cave...

Aelita is seven/eighths of the way up.

"Almost there! Wait a minute! Jeremy coudl've made a portal! Oh well,"

at the top...

"Phillip?" Says Jeremy.

"Hi, how are you, how've you been, I'm great too, thanks for asking!" Says Phillip.

"Well it's now time to bring you back to the good side!" Says Jeremy.

"But I like the bad side! But I'd be happy to let you try to bring me back!" Says Phillip.

"Good!" Says Jeremy. Then, he charges at him andtries to stab him with his trident, but Phillip blocks it by holding two fingers up and catching it.

"What the-?" Phillip didn't give him time to react. He pushes the trident away and punches Jeremy in the face.

Then, Jeremy falls to the ground and Phillip picks him up. He places his hand on Jeremy's head.

"The downside of converting you like this is that it takes more energy to do it to a Lyoko warrior than to a regular person. And it takes even more energy to do it to a light warrior," says Phillip.

Aelita comes out of the cave at the top and sees Phillip and Jeremy. "Jeremy! Solar field!" Phillip looks over and sees a solar field flying at him.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have enough time to react. He was hit dead-on with the solar field.

Aelita, then runs over to Jeremy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," says Jeremy.

Aelita helps him up andthe others, finally make it because William threw his sword and rode on it, Yumi rode on her fans by using her telekenesis, and Launie rode on his swords by having Yumi use her telekenesis.

"You got here just in time, we just beat Phillip," says Aelita.

"Did you use your portal Jeremy?" Asks William.

"How'd'ya know?" Jeremy asks rhetorically.

"Just a guess," William replies.

Aelita looks up and sees the key floating above them. Aelita tries to jump at it but she can't reach. She also tries to fly but can't. "Vortex!" Yells Jeremy.

A portal appears right next to the key and another appears next to Aelita. "Go ahead princess," says Jeremy.

Aelita smiles and reaches into the portal. The portal is a little too far so she can't reach it. Yumi then uses her telekenesis to move it closer to the key. Aelita grabs the key and pulls her arm back out. The vortex disappears.

"Final key," says L.I.G.H.T.

A blinding light lights up the mountain and the base of the mountain.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Key

**A.N.:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 14: The Final Key**

The light dims to reveal eight light warriors in sector 5.

"This way!" Says Aelita. She takes off and everyone follows.

They run down a corridor and turn into another corrdor and get to an elevator. It takes them up and when it stops, they get off. They head out to the celestial dome andfly up to the top. They find a hole in the top that opens upon their arrival. They enter it and find a large room where there are many darkmonsters.

They start fighting the monsters. Ulrich on gorillas, Launie on gorrilaphants, Odd on dogs, Yumi on mantas, Aelita on hornets, Phillip on creepers, Jeremy on Anubis', and William on tarantulas. When they are halfway done fighting the monsters, Aelita spots a key. Not a light key. A key like the one they had to push to get to the elevator before X.A.N.A. destroyed Lyoko. She quickly runs towards a hornet and jumps on its head and jumps again. Then, she begins to fly towards the key. She pushes the key right after dodging a laser from a hornet.

Then, the floor opens up to reveal what looks like a black hole. The light warriors all begin to fall and then fly. "Wow, that saved us a lot of time," says Odd.

Then they all enter the next room, which is about half as big as the last room. And they find a human figure standing in the center of the room with his head tilted so they couldn't see the face. Even though they had an idea of who it was but they were confused by the amount of darkness around him. The room is about the size of three football fields by three football fields and the darkness covered one football field of the room. **A.N.: **No real football fields in the room so sorry to you football fans, they're not playing football.

"Is that-?" Asks William. "No it can't be!"

"But it is!" Says Aelita.

At that very moment, the figure brought its head up.

"Cameron!" Everyone yells at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15: Overpower

**A.N:**I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 15: Overpower**

"So much power!" Says Jeremy.

"Yes, so much power indeed," says Cameron in an even deeper double-voice than his original. "All of the dark warriors you have freed were ants compared to me. Each one of them you encountered was twice as strong as the last. Me? I'm fifty times stronger than the last one you faced, Phillip. And he was the strongest of the ones you've faced so far. And before we start to fight, say goodbye to the last hope you had of saving Earth."

As he says the last sentence he turns around and holds up his hand. Then, a dark beam comes out of his hand and flies at the light key. "Super-sprint!" Launie runs in the way and the beam hits him, and goes right through him. It then hits the key as well and it's destroyed. Launie falls to the ground with his eyes open, a hole in his chest, and two broken swords.

Launie!" Yells Phillip as he runs to him.

The beam was traveling at the same speed as a light warrior can go. Launie was only able to make it in front of the beam by using his lightspeed and using his supersprint.

"No," Phillip whispers.

He then looks up to see Cameron's hand pointed at him. Now, his face is horrified.

Cameron fires his energy beam and Phillip falls to the ground without a head.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Aelita Screams because she can't stand the dying.

"Who's next? Any volunteers?" Asks Cameron.

"He was your best friend! They both were your best friends!" Aelita yells as she holds out both of her hands. "Solarfield!" instead of a solar field comeing out, it was a solar beam.

Cameron just puts his hand in front of the beam and stops it in its tracks(even though the beam is still firing at him). "That the best you got?" Asks Cameron.

Jeremy then points his trident at him and says "solar light!" And another beam of solar energy flies at Cameron.

Cameron puts out his other hand and blocks that beam in the same way.

"Pathetic. Your attempts to defeat me are meaningless. And your attempts to defeat D.A.R.K. are absolutely futile," says Cameron.

"They aren't meaningless! The meaning to defeat you is to make you pay for dooming the planet, _and _killing your best friends!" Aelita yells louder than she's ever yelled before.

"I don't need friends. I've got D.A.R.K. and he and I will rule the universe side by side. There's nothing you can do now. All your hope is lost. It's over," says Cameron.

"It's not over!" Ulrich yells as he points his saber at Cameron and yells "Lightsabers beam!" And a huge amount of energy comes out of his sabers and fires at Cameron. The black mist that surrounds Cameron thickens in front of him and stops all beams in their tracks. He then puts down his hands.

"You can't beat me. You know you can't. Just give up already, and surrender yourself to the darkness,": says Cameron.

"Never!" Yells William, as he points his sword at Cameron and yells "Lightsword beam!" The energy mist blocks that beam as well.

"Just look at you. Fighting to the last breath. Pathetic. You just don't know when to give up do you? I use to admire that in people. But now it annoys me," says Cameron.

"Well sorry about your luck! It's too bad you stayed on D.A.R.K.'s side. We admired you when you were yourself. You seemed like a natural born leader. Coming up with plans, and when they failed, and got one of us taken by a viral, you tried to make it right, because you blamed yourself, even though _we _didn't. That's a true leader. wouldn't switch sides," says Jeremy.

"Actually a real leader would take his team to battle _with _him, instead of going at it alone," says Cameron. "But now I don't need a team."

"You may be right about taking your team with you, but there's no way you don't need a team now. Because we're taking you down!" Yells Yumi, as she throws her fans and grabs them with her telekenesis and makes them spin faster and faster. And makes them rotate around each other. "Spinning light beam!" A beam comes out of her fans and the mist of energy blocks it.

"Go ahead and try. I don't think a squadron of light people can defeat me," says Cameron.

"We'll see about that!" Odd yells as he aims his wrists at Cameron. "Light arrow beam!" A deam of energy with an arrowhead in the front fires at Cameron and is stopped in its tracks by the energy mist. "We can't lose!"

"It sure looks like you _can _," says Cameron. He holds out his hands in the way he held them when he used them to block the first two beams. "Time to end this!" Then he pushes his hands forward with a massive force, and all the beams reverse course, and hit the people who shot them. Everyone flies back because the beams were sent back with double the power they sent at Cameron. "Worthless light scum."

"Say that again, I dare you," Ulrich says with a weak voice as he gets up. He looks like he was beat up by a gang in an ally. They all do.

"Okay. Worthless...light...sum," repeats Cameron.

"Big mistake," Ulrich says. Then, Yumiuses her telekenesis and Ulrich's sword flies at Cameron from behind and stabs him in the back. "Told ya." When Cameron hit them with their own beams, Ulrich's sword went flying behind him and he didn't even notice. "Hm?"

Cameron just looks at the sword the is in his chest, and enetered his body through his back. "You think a sword can kill me now? I am made of darkness!" Cameron turns into mist and reforms hisself behind the light warriors. "I can't be killed. When D.A.R.K. gave me all this power, I turned into pure darkness. He made me invincible. I can even take the form of other people." He turned into Aelita, Yumi, Phillip, and Launie as examples. "I can clone myself." Then, four more Camerons appeared. "I can do anything. Even heal people." He raised his hand to Phillip and Launie's bodies and dark energy began to surround the bodies.

All of a sudden, the hole in Launie's chest healed itself. And Phillip's head healed itself too. Then, Launie and Phillip's outfits change to their dark warrior outfits. And they chuckle. "Miss us?" They ask.

"Now, let's make things a little more interesting," says Cameron. Then, four Cameron clones appear. The Cameron clones, Launie, and Phillip turn into each of the light warriors. One of the fakes walk over to a wall and press a key. Then, the door to exit the chamber is closed and walls come down from the ceiling to make a maze. "The only way out of the maze is to find out which of you are my clones and are Launie and Phillip and to kill them. After that, the room will return to normal and you will have to fight me. And before we fight I will heal you and if I win, which is inevitable, you will become dark warriors again. If you win, you will be spared and D.A.R.K. and I will never try to kill you or enslave you." He's talking to them with clone heads he placed in the maze. After he's done talking, the clone heads disappear.

"Wouldn't D.A.R.K. be mad about you making a bet like that," says Cameron.

"No, he's the one who told me to do this," says Cameron. "He can talk to me no matter where I am."

Odd is the first to encounter someone. It looks like Ulrich. "So, are you the real Ulrich, or are you the fake?"

"Odd! You should know it's stupid to ask if I'm the real me, if I wasn't, I would lie, if I was, I would say I am," say the person that looks like Ulrich. "I think you're getting as stupid as your jokes."

"Yep, it's you!" Says Odd.

Then, Ulrich and Odd take off down a corridor of maze.

William, comes across someone that looks like Yumi. "Yumi? Is that you?"

"Really? That's all your gonna ask? No question that only _I _would know?" Asks Yumi. "I'm _glad _I'm not going out with you anymore."

"Right now I'm pretty sure it's you, but I'll be keeping my eye on you," says William.

Odd and Ulrich run through the maze for a while and can't find anyone. "I never _was _any good at mazes," says Odd.

"We'll find someone eventually," says Ulrich.

"I have a better idea," Odd says as he glances at the top of the wall. He then tries to jump up onto the wall and grabs the top. He pulls himself up and reaches down to help Ulrich up.

"You know, this is cheating," says Ulrich.

"So what? You wanna get outta here don't you?" Asks Odd.

"Yes, but...okay," says Ulrich. Ulrich grabs Odd's hand. Odd aims his wrist at Ulrich.

"Ulrich would never accept my help when he doesn't need it. He could use his super-sprint and he can jump high," says Odd. "Laser arrow!" And Ulrich disappeaers. "Plus we can all fly now."

Everyone heard Odd say 'Laser arrow!'

And since Ulrich thought he found Odd, Ulrich turned against the Odd that was with him. "You're not Odd!" Says Ulrich.

"They could've faked that!" Says Odd.

"I don't think so!" Says Ulrich. "Super-sprint!" He then stabs the fake Odd in the stomach. "No one impersonates _my _friends!"

William and Yumi come up to Yumi and Aelita. "Fake Yumi!" William yells at the new Yumi and holds up his sword. He knocks Yumi out and Aelita moves out of the way. Then, the Yumi that was with him, places his hand on William's head and he begins to feel weak.

"No!" Yells Aelita. Then, the other Yumi wakes up and blocks Aelita's path.

"I never said I would keep them all in the same form," the new Yumi says with a smile.

Aelita turns and runs. But not a second later, she comes back around the corner and runs at the closest Yumi.

That Yumi takes Aelita out but another Aelita comes out and yells "Light energy field!" And takes out the Yumi that had her hand on William's head.

"An illusion!" Yumi says and pulls out her fans. But then William stabs her after recovering from the near-conversion.

"Let's go!" Says Aelita. Then she and William take off.

Jeremy and Yumi are walking through the maze and come across Aelita and William.

"You find Odd and Ulrich?" Asks Jeremy.

"Does it look like we did?" Asks William.

"I'll take that as a no," says Jeremy.

Odd is jumping around the top of the walls. He sees Aelita and William. Then looks over and see another Aelita and William with Jeremy and Yumi.

Odd jumps down to the Aelita and William that are alone.

"One of you is fake!" He says as immediately as he hit the ground.

"Odd! We're the real Aelita and William! We just took out two fake Yumi's," says Aelita.

"Two fake Yumi's!" Yells Odd.

"Yeah," says Odd.

"Jeremy and Yumi may be in trouble! Come on!" Odd commands.

Odd Aelita and William fly over the walls to Jeremy and Yumi. But before they get there, the walls extend to the ceiling so they can't get to them.

Ulrich is walking through the maze. He turns a corner and sees Aelita, William, Jeremy, and Yumi. "Where's Odd?" Asks Ulrich.

Aelita and William turn around to see William. "We don't know," says Ulrich. "It's weird that the walls just extended like that. Maybe someone was cheating and flying over the walls or something."

"Yeah...weird," says Ulrich.

Aelita and William turn back to Jeremy and Yumi to talk.

Ulrich nods his head at Jeremy. Jeremy and Yumi both see the nod.

"Cameron's never gonna let us out of here," Aelita. "Somehow, we have to beat him."

"He seems too powerful. Is it even possible to beat him?" Asks William.

"Aaah!" Yells William. Aelita turns to see what happened. Ulrich stabbed William in the back. Literally.

Then Jeremy stabs Aelita with his trident.

Both Aelita and William drop to the floor and turn into Phillip and Launie. Then, Phillip and Launie's outfits change to their light warrior outfits.

The maze rises, and Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi see Aelita, William, and Odd.

"I guess that means we beat them all," says Ulrich.

"Yep. Guess so," says Odd.

"I got two," says ULrich.

Odd looks worried. "Uh, I got Three!"

"That's impossible, cuz I got one too," says Jeremy.

"Me too," says William.

"Same here," says Aelita.

"Well at least I didn't come in last!" Says Odd.

Yumi glares at Odd.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. "Congradulations! You've beaten all of my clones, and my two minions," says Cameron. "That earns you another fight with me."


	16. Chapter 16: Eight On One

**A.N: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 16: Eight On One**

"Shall we begin? Or shall we wait for your two friends to wake up?" Asks Cameron.

"We're up," Phillip says in a weak voice.

Everyone turns to see Phillip and Launie getting up.

"Good to have you back," says Jeremy.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of being the only samuari around here," says Ulrich.

"Well don't worry. We're not going anywhere," says Launie.

"Then let's get started," says Cameron. "Who's first?"

"First? I thought we all get to attack you," says Jeremy.

"You _can_, but it will last longer if you attack me one at a time so we can have more fun," says Cameron.

"Well, we're all going at you," says Ulrich as he gets in his fighting stance.

"Everyone! Get your beams ready!" Says Jeremy. "Ready! Fire!"

Everyone does their respective light beams and they go straight for Cameron.

The mist blocks them. "Yawn. Lawn gnomes put up a better fight than you wimps!" Says Cameron. "Dark Beam!" He puts his hands together as if he were doing his kamehameha wave. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and a beam of dark energy flies at the light warriors.

"Light shield!" Yells a familiar voice. Someone flies out in front of the warriors and an energy shield appears around him. The shield blocks the mighty beam that would've annihalated the light warriors.

"You!" Says Cameron.

The person wore a light robe, with a laptop in a pouch on his side, and weilded a white staff.

"Mike!" Everone yells.

"Haven't seen you forever!" Says Phillip.

"We thought the dark warriors got you!" Says Jeremy.

"We couldn't find him. He hid himself on Lyoko and created a program to make him undetectable. Then he erased the program from the harddrive without discontinueing it. That was clever. It made it so we couldn't reverse the program. But we could've made a new program to cancel it out. Fortunately for him, we didn't have time for that. We were hunting down the remaining Lyoko warriors. Specifically Aelita," explains Cameron.

"We're so lucky you showed up," says Mike.

"I was trying to track you guys down for a long time. I wasn't having much luck because you kept changing sectors so fast. I had no idead it was possible to change sectors within a nanosecond," says Mike. "Then I noticed you were going to each sector so I came to sector five to see if I could find you when you got here. But then I got a strange energy reading and I checked it out. It was L.I.G.H.T."

"That explains the white," says Odd.

"Enough with the stories! I will annihalate you all!" Yells Cameron. He places his hands into position.

"Come here! Quick!" Yells Mike. Phillip and Launie come over to Mike. He places his hands on their shoulders and says "Ability gift!"

"Now do what I do!" Yells Mike.

"Dark Beam!" Yells Cameron. The beam fires from his hands.

"Light shield!" Yells Mike, and a shield forms around him.

"Light shield!" Yells Launie and Phillip. An energy shield forms around them as well. They all block the dark beam.

"This is starting to get fun," says Cameron. "Too bad it's not going to last much longer!" Cameron holds his hands into the air above his heads. "Dark Ball!" A ball of dark energy appears over him. "This is the last thing you'll ever see!" He throws the dark ball at the light warriors.

"Vortex!" Jeremy yells after running in front of everyone. A portal appears and the dark ball enters it.

"Nice job Einstein! But where'd you send it?" Asks Odd.

"Somewhere that's useless," says Jeremy.

in the real world...

Just outside a video-game store, a portal opens up and a giant ball of dark energy comes out of it. It destroys the video-game store. Apparently Jeremy can access the real world with his portals.

back in sector five...

"Give it up! You can't win now Cameron!" Says Jeremy.

"But I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve," says Cameron.

"And what would they be?" Asks Odd.

"Sorry but you won't see them all because you'll be dead by then," says Cameron.

"We'll see about that," says ULrich.

"Yes, yes we will," says Cameron. "Dark Summoner!" Cameron places his hands on the ground and a hole opens up in front of him. A new kind of monster come out. Eight dark wolves. They are just like dark dogs, but bigger and a lot more mean looking. Plus, they are a lot more mean too.

"Like my new pet?" Asks Cameron. "I came up with the design myself. D.A.R.K. let me come up with five new kinds of monsters. Here's the first."

"Great, more canines," complains Odd.

Mike comes up front again. "Light summoner!" He yells. He slams the end of his staff onto the ground and a giant hole opens up in front of him. Another new kind of monster comes out. Eight parrots.

The parrots are white. Go figure. "Polly wanna...wolf!" All the parrots say in unison. Then, all the parrots turn into light versions of the dark wolves. These wolves are a lot calmer they look the exact same besides the color.

The wolves go all out and one remains. A dark wolf.

"Laser arrow!" Yells Odd as he shoots an arrow at the wolf. He hits it dead on the dark symbol but it isn't destroyed. "Huh?" No one can figure out how it's still standing. "Light arrow!" Odd shoots a different arrow at the wolf and hit it dead in the symbol again. It still isn't destroyed. "What?" Odd stands there, baffled. The wolf charges at Odd. "Super light arrow!" He hits it in the symbol again, this time, it's destroyed. "What was with that mangy mutt?" Asks Odd.

"My new monsters take three shots in the weak point to destroy," says Cameron.

"You couldn't tell us that thirty seconds ago?" Asks Odd.

"I didn't wanna spoil the surprise," says Cameron. "Dark Summoner!" He opens a giant hole again and this time, nine monsters come out. Eight of one kind, one of another. "Meet...destroyer mokeys and power monkey."

The power monkey was the one monster and the destroyer monkeys were the others. The destroyer monkeys were basically monkey versions of Rambo. Except they carried mortars and machine guns. They also carried swords. The power monkey looks like a black monkey with belts that held test tubes.

"I wonder what power monkey does," says Odd.

"You'll find out right now," says Cameron. The power monkey grabs eight of its sixteen test tubes, and basically throws the liquid inside on the destroyer monakeys. The destroyer monkeys grow to the size of Donkey Kong and their mortars turn into cannons, their machine guns turn into chain guns And their swords double in size.

"I wish I didn't find out," says Odd.

"Light summoner!" Yells MIke. Then another hole opens up in front of him and out comes a light power monkey, two parrots, and dog.

The parrots say "Polly wanna...destroyer monkey!" Then, the parrots turn into the destroyer monkeys with cannons. The power monkey throws the liquid onto the destroyer monkeys and the dog. The destroyer monkeys cannons turn into tanks, their chain guns turn into gatling guns, and their swords double in size. The dog grows into a wolf.

"Nicely played. Let's see if you have the advantage," says Cameron.

The light destroyer monkeys destroy four dark destroyer monkeys and the light wolf destroys two dark destroyer monkeys. But then the remaining destroyer monkeys take out the light destroyer monkeys and the wolf takes out one more. The final destroyer monkey destroys the wolf.

Then, the dark power monkey gives the last destroyer monkey a power-up and it turns into one of the destroyers monkeys that Mike had. Except it's dark. Then, the power monkey used a power-up on itself and it's number of maximum power-ups doubles to thirty-two. And _it _grows to the size of Donkey Kong.

"Let's try something," says Mike. "Light beam!" Mike points his staff at the destroyer monkey and an energy beam comes out of it. Then, the light power monkey throws a power-up into the light beam and it doubles in power. And it destroys the two monkeys. "Not to shabby eh?" Asks Mike.

"Impressive," says Cameron. "A bit too impressive."

"You still think you can beat us now?" Asks MIke.

"Why of Summoner!" Cameron opens up another giant hole and two new monsters come out. "Meet my vultures and groundhogs."

Four vultures four groundhogs. The ground hogs look like moles but bigger. The groundhog opens up its own hole and a level two destroyer monkey comes out.

"Moles can only bring out level one monsters out. My groundhogs can bring out level two monsters. It's a level two version of a mole. When my vultures destroy a monster, it doesn't disappear. It stays where it is, dead, and my vultures eat it. When they eat a monster, they gain as much power as the monster they ate had. So if they eat a level two, they upgrade to a level two."

"Not good," says Odd.

"Light power Drainer!" Yells Mike. The dark energy leaves the monsters and floats in the air. The monsters are all downgraded to level one and are no longer able to move. "Power conversion!" The dark energy turns into light energy. "Light power absorbtion!" Mike then absorbs the energy.

"Congradulations. Your team now has levels. Mike is level seven now," L.I.G.H.T. says in everyones heads.

"Wow! That fast?" Everyone asks loudly.

Mike takes out all the monsters with his staff.

"Your really starting to annoy me now!" Yells Cameron. "Dark Void!" He holds up his hands and a giant black hole-looking thing appears over his head. "YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!"

The wind feels like a hurricane, only thousands of times stronger. But, being light warriors, they are able to hold their ground. Barely. Mike is holding his ground easily. He points his staff at Cameron. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE!"

"Light beam level seven!" Yells Mike.

The light warriors are lifted up and are almost sucked into the void, but the beam hits Cameron just in time. The void disappears and Cameron collapses. Cameron's outfit changes to a light warrior outfit. And a key appears behind Cameron.

Everyone cheers.

"Well done everyone!" Says L.I.G.H.T.

A blinding light lights up the room and when it dims, they are back in the light chamber.

"Place the keys in the console," says L.I.G.H.T.

"It's a little weird that Cameron destroys the key and it reappears when he's defeated," says Odd.

"Yes. It is," says L.I.G.H.T.

They place the keys in the console.

"AAAAAH!" Yells L.I.G.H.T. Dark electricity surrounds L.I.G.H.T.

"L.I.G.H.T!" Yells Jeremy.

Cameron makes his sword appear and slices the fifth key. The key is destroyed and the dark electricity is gone.

"I am corrupted," L.I.G.H.T. says in a ghostly voice. "There is darkness in me. If I am not purified in less than a day, I will become D.A.R.K.'s slave, and I will break out of here easily. Your light powers will be gone as well. And my transformation will be irreversible. You must purify me."

"How?" Asks Jeremy.

"Go to sector ten. There is a light purifier there that purifies corrupted programs. It only works on those you call virals," says L.I.G.H.T. "As I weaken, so will your powers. Mike will be the last to lose his powers since he is level seven."

"We'll get it L.I.G.H.T.!" Says Jeremy. "You can count on us!"

A blinding light lights the room.


	17. Chapter 17: Purifier retrtieval

**A.N.: **Sorry about the long wait. I've lost access to my computer because my family moved into our camper to save money and my computer isn't a laptop so it couldn't fit in the now I'm using a different computer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko or it's characters. Here's the finale.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**The Movie: The Dark Destroyer**

**Chapter 17: Purifier Retrieval**

The litght dims and the Light warriors appear in sector ten. "This way!" Yells Mike.

"You know there will be monsters guard this purifier thing," says Cameron. "And last I checked, I made new monsters for Mr. tall, D.A.R.K., and handsome."

"We can handle them. After all, Mike is now level seven and he kicked butt even when he was level one!" Says Odd.

"Yeah. But still. You guys haven't even seen the full potentiel of these new monsters," says Cameron.

"What?" Asks Jeremy. But before Cameron could reply, he was interrrupted by darts starting to come out of the walls.

"I think it's about time we start some evasive manuevers," Cameron suggests.

Cameron materializes his overboard and makes it hover not even a centimeter off the ground. Then he jumps on it and lays down on it, stomach down, and starts going up, down, left, and right to avoid the darts.

Everyone else just starts doing flips and stuff. Cameron makes it out of the tunnel and when he turns around he notices the walls are moving closer to each other. "They're not close enough to the exit! They'll be crushed!" He thinks quickly and materializes a titanium, horizontal wall in the corridor just below the ceiling. "Come on! Come on!" He looks back and forth between the wall he just created and the rest of his team. "Crap!" He sees the wall he created, beginning to bend. A few seconds later it starts to crack. "Forget this!" He materializes a wall behind the warriors and it starts moving towards them. The wall hits them and they are pushed towards the exit.

The warriors make it out and the wall stops at the exit. "Everyone alright?" Asks Cameron.

"Yeah. Why did you leave us behind?" Yells Ulrich.

"If I didn't, then we'd all be pancakes by now," replies the former dark slave. Ulrich then realizes he lost that argument before it started.

"Let's get going!"

"Right!" Says Jeremy.

They run through another corridor and find themselves in a large room.

"You guys stand back. My crew can handle this one," says Cameron. Then, everyone else realizes there are about a hundred dark dogs in the room. Launie and Phillip step forward, beside Cameron. "Let's go."

Cameron runs straight through the middle destroying every monster in his path with mini light beams. Phillip takes off to the left, firing light beams out of his gun. Launie shoots to the right, slicing and dicing each monster within ten feet of him.

Cameron reaches the other end of the room, only to hear a voice calling to him. "Hey hotshot! You missed a few!" He turns to see that it was Odd that yelled to him. Then he looks at the monsters he missed and raising his hands. "Draining void!" A vortex appears above the monsters and it drains the dark energy from them, which is converted to light energy while in the vortex. "Energy void!" Then Cameron is sucked into a vortex that appears above him.

"What the-? Did he just-?" Aelita didn't get to finish her sentence due to a vortex appearing right in front of them. Cameron drops out of it, and lands in a kneeling position. He stands up and says "You are now looking at a level 10 light warrior."

"He never was one to settle for less than being the best," says Phillip. Everyone now notices that Phillip and Launie are done with their monsters.

"Why didn't you just do that at the beginning to all of them?" Asks Odd.

"I wanted to have _some _fun," he replies.

"Are we going to just stand her, gawking at Cameron's new level or are we gonna save the world and get that purifier?" Asks Ulrich.

"I agree with samurai number one," says Cameron.

Then they take off down a corridor and find an even bigger room. With more monsters.

"I'll handle these ones," says Mike. Cameron notices a dart in Mikes leg.

"Uh MIke," Cameron tries to get his attention.

"Light vortex!" Yells Mike. Nothing happens. "What's going on?"

"That dart in your leg...it's an energy sealing dart," Cameron answers the confused computer whiz. "Well since we're in a hurry, I'll just take care of them." He walks forward.

"Great now he's gonna be like level two-hundred," says Odd.

"Light annihalater!" Cameron yells as he raises his left hand to the monsters. Then a huge white ball of energy appears and when it disappears, all the monsters are gone.

"That one could come in handy," says Ulrich. Cameron just starts to run to the next room to get the purifier and leaves everyone behind. "Hey! Wait for us!"

Cameron enters the room to find a strange object floating in the middle of the room.

Everyone else catches up. "Stay back! I feel a large amount of energy nearby. Dark energy," says Cameron.

"If that's the case, then that's a better reason for us to come closer," Odd begins to take a step.

"No! You guys can't handle it! Only a level five warrior can and me and Mike are the only ones higher than that," says Cameron. Mike begins to take a step. "But Mike can't use any abilities or anything so he shouldn't come either.

All of a sudden, the wall crumbles and a dark viral appears.

"D.A.R.K.! I haven't repaid you for making me your slave. Allow me to do that right now," says Cameron. He pulls out a cylindrical object.

"Hey! That's an experimental program I was developing!" Yells Jeremy.

"Yes, I know. I took it when I was a dark warrior because it looked important. But D.A.R.K. and I couldn't decifer the data for the program, so I just kept it with me," said the level ten warrior. "Mike. That panel below that floating object...it's a password panel. Use it to get the purifier(which is the floating object). And take it to L.I.G.H.T. Then she will undo the damage done by our gruesome friend. Goodbye everyone! I hope I'll come back someday. I may not know what this thing does but I know that it's a weapon and if I hold it when it's activated it will take me with it." Then some dark energy begins to consume him, and he has trouble resisting. "You're not taking me again D.A.R.K. I won't let you control me to take over the world." He pushes the button on the device and the light around it light up. Then the lights blink and one doesn't come back on. They blink again and another doesn't come on. This keeps going until each light is out. Once it gets to two lights still on, Cameron jumps at D.A.R.K. and floats above him because of the dark energy consuming him. "See ya later!" He yells and the device explodes, taking him and D.A.R.K. with it.

The other warriors are frozen in shock of what just occured. Mike recovers from the shock first. He walks over to the panel and puts in the password that L.I.G.H.T. told him in his head. and the purifier dropped into his hands. "Good work," says L.I.G.H.T.

A bright light appears and when it dims, they appear in L.I.G.H.T.'s chamber. Mike pushes the button on the bottom and points it at L.I.G.H.T. A beam of light energy fires from it at the corrupted program and when the beam disappears all the dark electricity disappears with it.

"Thank you and now I shall undo all the damage that was done," says L.I.G.H.T.

two minutes later, in the computer lab(in the factory)...

"All the damage is undone. Now it's time to make sure no one remembers any of it," Jeremy types in some coding. "Return to the past now."

Then a bright light comes from the super computer below and spreads throughout the world, taking everyone back to the past and erasing everyones memory except the brave warriors that saved the world.


End file.
